Storybook
by rjanarielle
Summary: Don't worry, we'll meet again. Besides, the story still isn't finished. We'll finish our story together, okay?" — That is their promise. However, when they met each other again in ten years, they forgot about their promise and even ended up as enemies. What will happen now? Other pairings are involved like FrUK. All aboard the fluff train!
1. Chapter 1

**Storybook**

**Chapter 1- Broken Promise of Reunion?**

* * *

_Inside the library, two young boys were talking to each other with books open in front of them. They were very happy to have each other. It was a few days ago when they met and they have already become best friends._

_"Tell me another story, Kiku!" The blonde boy smiled, closing the book in front of him. "Your stories are better than these books!"_

_"You think so?" The boy named Kiku smiled back at him, making the blonde boy blush. His name is Kiku Honda, a Japanese boy who left his country with his family for a three-month vacation._

_"Yeah! Your stories are really awesome! Even though they're fictional, it sounds like reality! Besides... It's your last day here. You're moving back to Japan tomorrow, right? So, can you tell me a story you made?"_

_"Thank you. And, yes... I will be leaving tomorrow. I'm glad you were thinking of me..." The Japanese boy smiled once more, closing the book in front of him as well. "Alright then..."_

_"Once upon a time, there were two friends. Their first meeting happened inside the library. The young, Japanese boy was trying to get a book that was far from his reach. When the boy was about to give up, a tall and handsome young boy grabbed the book for him and gave it to the Japanese boy. That meeting started their friendship. _

_After that day, the two boys went to the library to meet each other every day. However, the days have passed by really fast and it was time for the Japanese boy to go home. He promised the young boy that they will meet again and that they will be together forever. It was a nice promise and they trusted each other._

_So, the Japanese boy was finally taken away from the young boy with high hopes of meeting each other again..."_

_"It's... A story about us..." The blonde boy looked down and his smile faded to be replaced with a frown._

_"What's wrong...?"_

_"That doesn't sound like... a good ending... Will we meet again?"_

_Kiku smiled and he sat beside the blonde boy to take his hand. "Don't worry, we'll meet again. Besides, the story still isn't finished. We'll finish our story together, okay?"_

_"Yeah! We'll finish it together! Oh, and, Kiku?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"...A-Ah, nevermind."_

_"Tell me..." Kiku sighed, releasing his hand. Before the little boy could pull his hand away, the blonde boy grabbed his hand again and intertwined their fingers, making the Japanese boy blush a little._

_"I'll tell you when we get older." The blonde boy grinned._

_"...Alright then."_

_"You promise you'll never forget about me?"_

_**"I promise."**_

_The blonde boy grinned and he hugged the Japanese man. Kiku pushed him away, though. He still wasn't used to this contact. Holding hands is still OK for him, however._

_"Alright... I guess I'll be leaving now. Good bye, Alfred."_

_"Good bye, Kiku."_

* * *

...10 years later...

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock buzzing in the morning woke our Japanese man up. Kiku Honda's flight was today. He has been waiting for this day for months now— To be able to go to W Academy. He has finally been selected by the school to study there. He already had his bags packed with clothing, manga and anime, and other things he will be needing. Money is no problem because his parents are taking care of that problem. He has been given enough money for an apartment and he is ready to go.

Kiku stood up from his bed, grabbed and swung a towel over his shoulder, and he walked towards the bathroom. He still has hours to spare so he'll take a relaxing bath. He filled the tub with hot water before going inside the tub.

'I am feeling quite nervous for today... It has been a decade ever since I went to America. We stopped having our vacations there due to some business problems. There's this weird feeling inside my chest... There's something about America... Something that makes me feel nostalgic for some reason...' He looked down at his reflection in the water as he tried to remember something but to no avail.

_What is wrong with me?_

_It's like I have forgotten a __**promise**__..._

"Kiku! We're leaving! Hurry up and get your bags!" Someone announced outside his bedroom door.

"H-Hai, okaasan!" He replied to the person— his mom.

He took his backpack filled with other clothes and things he loves; his two large check-in bags; and his jacket— He will be needing that. Before he was going to open his door, he took a long look at his room that he will be leaving. It will be a long time before he goes back to his country, Japan. He sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"I will miss this room... But, Kami will protect this room... Or maybe my parents who will come back after sending me to the airport and mess with my collections..."

"Kiku!"

"Hai!" He bowed before he opened his door and walked outside like nothing happened.

* * *

[Please fasten your seatbelts, close all food trays, and turn off all cellphones or any other gadgets for we will be departing in just a few minutes. We hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing _]

Kiku looked at the time in his cellphone before turning it off.

_Just a few more minutes..._

_Although... Why can't I get rid of this awful feeling in my chest...?_

_...Perhaps this is just because of my lack of sleep... I need to rest..._

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed his body. He needed his sleep and he needed it now. Soon enough, he fell asleep and it was peaceful.

When he woke up, though...

"...ir...up..."

"...Hngh..."

"...Sir...Wa...up..."

"Mhm... Huh...?"

"Sir, wake up."

Kiku opened his eyes and he gave a soft yawn. He stretched his arms but he almost jumped out of his seat when a man was towering over him and was tapping his shoulder. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. What's the matter, sir?"

"You see, um... While you were asleep — I think? — the flight was delayed because there was a problem with the other plane and some passengers were moved here. I am one of them, and... I was hoping I could sit with you?" The man was already seated beside him, so why did he even ask? Kiku sighed.

"I see. Well, of course you can sit with me. You're already seated," He chuckled.

The man smiled at him and he bowed his head. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. May I know what your name is, kind sir?" He held out his hand, wanting to shake hands with him.

"Ah, my name is Kiku Honda. Yoroshiku— Er, I mean... Nice to meet you, Arthur-san." He shook hands with him and they started to talk to each other.

Most of the time, they would talk or watch together when bored. Kiku discovered that Arthur took a vacation in Japan so that explains why he was there in the first place. To be honest, Kiku was glad Arthur was moved to where he was, because if he wasn't moved, he wouldn't have earned a new friend. They went to sleep after a few hours of watching and talking. When they woke up, an announcement was made, saying that the plane will be landing soon. Another conversation started between them, and it was the most interesting conversation so far.

"You will be studying in W Academy as well?" Arthur asked, amused. He thought he was the only one.

"Ah, yes. Let us continue this conversation later, okay? I need to clear my food tray," He said as he started to remove some wrappers and cups from the tray. Arthur noticed his own food tray and he did the same.

"Alright then. By the way, where will you be staying at?"

"Um... At an apartment that's near the school."

"Perhaps I can room in with you? I'm not really that familiar with America."

Kiku stopped what he was doing to turn to Arthur. "Room in with me?"

"Yes. For me, it sounds like a good idea." Arthur finally cleared his food tray and he turned his head so they were looking at each other.

Indeed, it sounded nice, but that will be difficult, right? "I see. Well then, um... Alright then."

"Thank you very much, Kiku!" He smiled.

"You're welcome, Arthur-san."

* * *

When the plane has finally landed, Kiku and Arthur left the plane together. They didn't want to be separated in a large country, of course. And so, they took their bags from the conveyer belt, nodded to each other, and finally left the airport to be greeted by the blinding sunlight. It was early in the morning, actually.

Kiku covered his eyes, tugging on Arthur's sleeve. "Can you open my backpack and take my sunglasses?" He asked, sighing.

Arthur nodded and he went behind Kiku to open his bag, searched his bag, and gave Kiku the sunglasses. "Here you go, love."

"...Love?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. That's just how we British talk." He explained, chuckling.

"Oh... Okay then." Kiku finally wore the sunglasses and he looked around. "Ah, that's much better. Let's look for our apartment now, shall we?"

So, the two left and the walked around the place for a while. Kiku really missed the place, but a lot of things have changed and some changes weren't really that good. It was more polluted than before so it made him sad. Arthur noticed this so he looked down at Kiku and he smiled.

"Whatever you're worried about, forget about it, okay?"

This made Kiku better and he nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "Alright."

So, they kept walking around until they stumbled upon their school: W Academy. The school was enormous! The gate was already large and it had the insignia of W Academy. After minutes of staring at the school, they decided to look for the building where their apartment will be. They noticed a large building close to the school and it had the same insignia as W Aademy. Because of curiosity, they went inside that building and saw a lot of students with bags and walking around the lobby. They walked to the front desk and they were lucky it was empty at the moment.

"Hello, welcome to W Academy."

"What is this building for exactly?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"Ah! It is a building for all of the enrolled students of W Academy. You see, our principal was generous enough to make a building for the students to stay in so they don't have to travel far and so that there are no late students." The girl at the front desk explained with a smile.

"...This is indeed a prestigious school..." They said in unison.

The girl chuckled and she gave them some papers. "You will write your names here and here are your keys. It looks like you two will be rooming together, yes?" She gave them the keys and she asked the question. They nodded and they signed their names. "Alright then! Welcome to W Academy, by the way."

"Let's see... Room... 741?" Arthur turned to Kiku and he smiled. "Let's go then." Kiku nodded, taking his bags beside him.

* * *

First, they sat down on the beds and chose who sleeps on which bed. The next thing they did, they unpacked their bags. After they were done with everything, Kiku suggested that they greet their neighbors. Arthur agreed to this so they left their room and went to room 742.

Loud whining and scoldings could be heard from the outside so they skipped that room and went to room 740.

Loud music could be heard this time. Since it's only music, they knocked on the door and the music immediately stopped. A thud was heard as well and they were surprised. When the door was opened, the person who opened it and Arthur were surprised.

**"ARTHUR?!"**

**"FRANCIS?!"**

"Uh..." Kiku stared at the man who was just named 'Francis' and he looked at Arthur. "You know this person?"

"Know him?! I **HATE** him!"

"Non, non, non, mon Anglettere... Don't be mean to moi~" Francis pointed a rose at him.

That was when someone walked behind Francis with an annoyed look.

"Oi, Francis... I was sleeping—" It was another blonde and his sapphire blue eyes were fixed on Kiku. Kiku was actually a bit confused because of the blonde man's gaze. "You look... Familiar... Have we met before?"

Kiku shook his head and he bowed. "I am terribly sorry... But, I do not know you and I am sure this is our first meeting. May I know what your name is?"

The man smiled and he stretched his arm out for him. "My name is Alfred. You?"

"My name is Kiku. It is nice to meet you, Alfred."

_Huh...? Why... Why does that name...make me feel weird... My chest is hurting again..._

_What's wrong with me...?_

* * *

A/N: Alright then! That is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it ^^; I am too lazy to write more but I'm satisfied with this. Sorry if it's short. I'm writing using an ipod. Review and fave if you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybook**

**Chapter 2- Smile**

* * *

They are now in an awkward situation. Why is it awkward? Because they are on the bed inside Francis and Alfred's room. On top of each other— Kiku on top of Alfred, and Francis on top of Arthur. Why again? Because the moment that Arthur and Francis saw each other, Arthur tackled him to the ground and started fighting. At first, Alfred and Kiku tried to stop them but they ended up joining the fight when Francis accidentally hit Alfred. So, they fought and fought until they reached the bed, hit it, fell down, and got tangled up there. And so, that explains their situation.

"You bloody frog! You caused all of this!"

"M-Me?! You're the one who tackled my beautiful body!"

"What about MY totally sexy body?! It's scratched and bruised by you two!"

"Ano...Francis-san, Arthur-kun, and Alfred-san...Please...calm down..." Kiku could only sigh and try to get off of Alfred but he was too exhausted.

"Kiku? Keeks? Are you tired? You can rest on me, if you want." Alfred offered.

"I refuse, Alfred-san... It's inappropriate..." His cheeks heated up a little from Alfred's offer.

"You're so cute, Keeks~" Alfred was about to reach up and wrap his arms around him when Kiku slapped them away.

"...We have only met today... Keep your hands to yourself..."

"Francis? Francis?! OI! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But, mon Anglettere~ Your body is ready to be taken by me~"

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL— GET OFF!"

And, that started their first day in America...

They untangled themselves after that and Kiku and Arthur went back to their room. It was a lot more...Quiet there. Arthur went to his bed and grabbed some books to read.

_Books._

Kiku fell asleep with that word in mind, wondering why that word made his chest ache once more.

A day has passed, and another one has come.

* * *

_"Hey, Kiku?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Promise you'll never forget about me?"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

Kiku sat up with a soft gasp, making Arthur turn his head from what he was reading and wonder what was wrong. It was actually a new day— The second day of their stay in America. Arthur was reading early in the morning when Kiku woke up. He took deep breaths as he tried to recall what just happened in his dream. He had a long dream but only those words remained in his mind.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Arthur asked, confused of what happened to him.

"I...I had...a weird dream... But, you shouldn't worry about me, Arthur-kun—" Kiku was stopped when Arthur stood up and walked over to his bed.

"Can you please drop the honorifics?"

"W-What...?"

"It's just... We're good friends now, right? It's just odd... Besides, here in America, people don't really know the purpose of honorifics. So, kindly drop it and act like an American?" Arthur asked.

"...I'm sorry... It's just inapproriate for me, Arthur... But, I will try..." Kiku looked down at his blanket before he sighed. "I will try..."

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome."

So, Kiku lied back down again while Arthur went back to his bed to read his book. Their silent moment ended when the sound of a finger tapping on a mic was heard and then a girl's voice came after that.

"Attention to all students attending W Academy this year! We will all be having a game. The principal has decided to give everyone some time to know each other. This is the game: It is a Treasure Hunt game. Whoever gets the most treasure and gets the Ultimate Treasure will win the game. These treasures are hidden in the whole building. There will be snacks and gadgets. The Ultimate Treasure? Well, we don't want to tell you that. So, four students in each group, and happy hunting! Game starts when everyone is in the lobby. Thank you."

Arthur and Kiku turned their heads to face each other and smiled. "So, who will we team up with?" Kiku asked.

"I don't really know..." The British man sighed.

"Perhaps we can team up with Alfred and Fra—"

"NO! NOT THEM! ANYONE _BUT_ **THEM**!"

"O-Okay...? How about... The people from 742?" He suggested. Even though they never really got to know the people there, it might be better, right?

Arthur thought about this before he sighed and he agreed. Anyone's fine as long as Francis isn't involved. "Alright then..."

* * *

"Team up with us?" The German spoke with a deep yet confused voice.

"That sounds nice! Vee~" The Italian named Feliciano smiled, a happy aura surrounding him. Kiku found this to be quite amusing.

"Er...Yes. Is it okay with you? Or have you teamed up with anyone yet?" Arthur asked.

Ludwig, the German, decided to agree to this. When Feliciano saw that Ludwig agreed, he immediately threw himself at Kiku and hugged him tightly. "Yay~ I get to be teammates with cute little Kiku here~"

"A-Ah... Feliciano-kun... Please get off..."

"FELI!" Ludwig shouted.

"V-Ve?!"

"GET OFF OF KIKU. NOW. IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE BUILDING!"

"N-Nooo! Not that! Anything but that!" And so, Feliciano moved away from Kiku with teary eyes.

Arthur could only sigh at the scene earlier before he gestured to the elevator. "Shall we go down?"

* * *

"Whoa! It's so crowded here!" Alfred looked around to count how many people are gathered.

"Of course it's crowded, Alfred. This building is for an international school after all." Francis gave a sigh, crossing his arms.

"Will there be tomatoes in the hunt?" An Italian responded to Alfred and Francis' conversation, making the Spanish man behind him laugh. "O-Oi! What the hell are you laughing at, tomato bastard?!"

"Nothing, Lovi~ You're just so adorable~" The Spanish man ruffled the Italian's hair but when the curl on his hair was tugged, he got a really strong headbutt from the Italian.

"G-Get away from me, tomato bastard!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alfred, stop laughing like that!" Francis complained, sighing.

"THAT BLOODY VOICE OF YOURS IS MORE ANNOYING!"

"A-Arthur?!"

"Kiku?!" Alfred's eyes widened and sparkled before he ran up to the Japanese man to hug him.

"A-Alfred-san! Get off! This is very unappropriate...!"

Arthur glared daggers at the French man. He knew he'd see the man again today but he didn't want to see his face early in the morning. The four of them stopped what they were doing when another microphone and a girl's voice was heard.

"Alright then, students! It seems that all of you are here now. All teams must be together so their baskets will be given properly. Now, the rules are simple: Whoever gets the most treasure wins, and whoever gets the Ultimate Treasure is an instant winner. Another rule has been added, however. There are some cameras and people guarding the Ultimate Treasure. If you get caught, you're out. This game is about bonding and teamwork, alright? And, now... Let the games begin!"

"It's still weird that the school has made an event like this..." Kiku looked up. "But, it looks nice."

"Hey, Keeks."

"What is it, Alfred..."

"I've enrolled in W Academy last year and this game is never forgotten. I participated. So, let me tell you something as a warning, okay? Some treasures are somewhere you'll never expect and some treasures have traps guarding them. There are traps that are quite painful so be careful, 'kay? And last thing, good luck. See you later." Alfred smiled, patted his head, and started to search with Francis and the others.

Kiku was surprised with this. Alfred was helping him? But, he hardly even knows the man. How can Alfred be so nice to him?

Wait... Why is his heart racing?

Why is his face heating up?

...No, he doesn't have feelings for him. He will /never/ have feelings with a boisterous person like him.

He—

"Kiku?"

"Ah... Ah— Hai?"

"It's time, you know. We have to start searching," _Oh, right... The game..._

"Yes, yes... I am sorry for spacing out. Ludwig and Feliciano, right? We will be heading out now. Be observant."

* * *

Kiku, Arthur, Ludwig, and Feliciano are now looking for objects hidden in the building. They already have their baskets and they already have seventeen snacks, and two gadgets. They haven't found the Ultimate Treasure yet, and the gadgets are already hard to find so how valuable _is_ the Ultimate Treasure? Feliciano is the one that got most of the snacks, Kiku with the gadgets, and Arthur just helped with the thinking.. Ludwig gives suggestions and all of his suggestions always have a lot of treasures hidden in them. On the other hand, Alfred, Francis, Lovino— the Italian, and Antonio— the Spanish man are busy being clueless. They only found a few treasures due to Alfred's "Hero senses". In the middle of their search, the two teams crossed paths.

"Fratello?!" The two Italians stared at each other.

"Feli~" Antonio smiled brightly, throwing his arms around the younger Italian— Feliciano. The older brother got pissed because of this, though.

"Oi, tomato bastard!"

"FROG!"

"BROWS!"

"Keeks~"

"Get away..." Kiku sighed, pushing the American off of him.

"I- I was just worried about you..." Alfred pouted, looking down. "I like you—"

"...?"

"...yoooooouuuuur... Uh... Anime!" Alfred smiled to hide his embarrassment, cheeks pink.

_Alfred... What a weird boy you are..._

Kiku's thoughts were interrupted when Arthur and Francis were bickering again. After sighing, he pulled Arthur away from Francis. It was possible to break the two up but you need strong arms and blackmails. Antonio pulled Francis away as well, smiling at Kiku in the process. Kiku thought it was weird, but he knew the man was just being friendly.

"Alright... We will be leaving you now." Kiku bowed and dragged Arthur away, not caring about the British man's protests. He kept shouting 'I need to kill that bloody frog!' but Kiku didn't let go of him. He just gave a cold stare at the British man and that made him shut his lips.

Alfred's team saw how Kiku silenced Arthur so they learned a lesson: Never. Piss. Kiku. Off.

* * *

They looked at their baskets and they were satisfied with what they have, but they haven't found the Ultimate Treasure yet. This was making Ludwig think, though... Yes, they don't expect the treasure to be easy to find, but for it to be _this_ hard?

"...Guards... The treasure... It's probably not a gadget, or snack... It's something very different... Something people would never expect to be a treasure..." Ludwig looked down as he thought about it. Everybody quickly turned their heads, surprised.

"You mean..."

"...something students hate..."

"A book!" Feliciano raised his hand. "Because... Students, uh... Don't like books, right? Most students."

"...Feliciano... That is probably the smartest thing you have said yet..."

"Y-Yosh, minna-san...! Let's look for a book!"

And so they started their search for a book that might be an Ultimate Prize. Ludwig started to point out possible places while Arthur thought of some plans. While Kiku was waiting for the two to finish planning, he thought of some things as well.

_A book, huh? A textbook maybe? After all, students don't like that._

"Ve~ Kiku?"

"Ah— Hai, Feliciano-kun?"

"Do you ever smile?" The Italian asked. Kiku looked down. _Smile?_

"Of course I do, Feliciano-kun." He answered.

"But... I haven't seen you smile yet... Do you have many problems?" Feliciano asked.

Kiku shook his head. No, he didn't really have problems at all. "No, I don't... I just don't smile a lot. Why do you ask?"

"You just look so... Sad all this time..."

"Feliciano, Kiku, we're heading out," Arthur called out, motioning for them to come.

"...I am fine, alright? Do not worry about me," Kiku walked towards them, hand tightly holding on to his basket. Feliciano followed, smiling.

They searched all around the building, looking for the Ultimate Treasure that may or may not be a book. They checked the other rooms for the item but it was just not that easy. The lobby has already been checked and so has the outside, but there was no book. That was when Feliciano's mind finally worked...

"We're looking for a book... But, they'll never place it somewhere obvious, right?"

"...We've been checking all of the common places where they might hide a treasure... Are you the real Feliciano?" Kiku asked, tilting his head— Actually, all of them tilted their heads. Kiku and Arthur's few moments with them already made them know that Feliciano is a real airhead.

"...I think I know where... Actually... I know _who_..." A smirk started to appear on Arthur's face.

* * *

"Congratulations! You have won the treasure hunt!" The girl clapped, smiling at them.

Everybody who was in the lobby turned their heads to look at the so-called 'winners'. The Ultimate Treasure _was_ a book and the person holding it the whole time was the girl who announced the game. They had to use a lot of tricks and charms to force the girl to give it up.

When Arthur said who it was, they quickly ran down to the lobby. Arthur guessed who it was because no one would ever check the girl. So, after they got down, they tried to trick the girl with 'oh look!' tricks but it never really went the way the wanted. That was when Kiku came up with an idea to force the girl into giving it by turning on their 'bishounen charms' and I mean, look at them! Aren't they so charming? It resulted to some fangirling and winning.

"Each of you will get one treasure from your basket that you would like to keep. Again, congratulations." The girl smiled once more before she bowed and gestured to their baskets. Almost all of the students clapped for them but some teams didn't.

So, these are their picked out prizes:

Feliciano took a snack,

Ludwig decided not to take one,

Arthur took the newest phone in his basket,

and Kiku took the Nintendo 3DS for... You know... Gaming.

Yes, the school afforded a lot of gadgets for this game.

Alfred walked up to their team and he beamed at Kiku, patting his head. "Wow, Keeks! You did good in this game. A gaming console, huh? Would you like to play with me next time?"

Kiku forgot to respond to him due to his pounding heart. Why? Why was his heart pounding like this? He removed Alfred's hand from his head and he bowed. "I-I'm sorry... I'll be leaving now..." He quickly turned away and ran to the elevator.

Arthur could only stare at the Japanese man for s few minutes before he started to bicker with Francis again.

Alfred wasn't satisfied with Kiku's reaction, though...

He felt his heart shatter...

...but he didn't know why.

* * *

Inside their room, Kiku was lied down on the bed with Feliciano watching over him. Feli ran after Kiku when he left and he ended up being invited in Kiku and Arthur's room. They talked for a while before Kiku lied down to rest.

"Can I help you with anything, Kiku?" The Italian asked.

He shook his head. "Not really, Feliciano-kun... No, wait... Can you please get my little bag on the table?" He pointed at the bag beside an anime figurine.

"Of course, captain! Vee~" Feliciano smiled, skipping over to the table to get the bag. He handed it over to Kiku.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." Kiku pulled out some games and he played using his new 3DS.

His day went well, to be honest. His only problem was the weird feeling in his chest, though... Whenever he thought of Alfred's touch, his heart starts pouding again. When night came, he talked about this with Arthur and the British man laughed heartily, staring at Kiku afterwards.

"That's love, dear."

"That is not love! I... I have already told you it's not love. I will never fall in love with another man...! Would you like it when someone told you that you and Francis look good together—"

"That's not love. You're not in love. Love is not real. I am not good with Francis! That bloody frog should die!" He started to ramble, making the Japanese man laugh this time and it stopped Arthur's rambling. "You smiled."

"Huh?"

"You should smile more often. It's nice to see you smile," Arthur chuckled.

Kiku looked down and he lied back down, covering himself with a blanket. "G... Good night, Arthur..."

"Good night, Kiku..."

_I need to stop acting like a maiden..._

* * *

Morning has finally come around once more and the sunlight went to Kiku's eyes, making him wake up. When he woke up, he turned to Arthur who was reading once more.

"Good morning, Arthur..." Kiku rubbed his eyes, yawning a little.

The British man closed his book with a smile and he bowed his head. "Good morning, Kiku. How was your sleep?"

"It was nice, thank you..."

"Would you like to eat some breakfast? It seems that this building is serving meals to all students. It will be outside so the students can get fresh air," He walked to Kiku's bed and he took his hand, making Kiku stand up.

He found this interesting so he nodded. "That sounds nice... Are they serving now?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's... Go..." Another yawn escaped the Japanese man's lips, making Arthur chuckle.

"Now, now... Go wash up."

"Hai..."

* * *

They headed to the front door and when they finally got outside, the light blinded them for a second. When they regained their sight, they saw tables and chairs set up with a lot of students occupying many of those tables. On the tables were plates and food set up for the students. Kiku noticed that there was Asian food so it made him happy. They ended up sitting with their neighbors from both room 740 and 742.

"My morning has been ruined by the face of an ugly frog..." Arthur grumbled.

"You can't say things about my beautiful face like that!"

"Well, I just did!"

"Kiku~" Feliciano sat beside Kiku and he hugged him tightly. Kiku actually shuddered when he felt a glare directed at him and the Italian, but he didn't know where it came from. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you, Feliciano-kun..." He turned his head and he saw the American who quickly stopped glaring so Kiku wouldn't notice. "How about you, Alfred? How are you?"

"...Hm? Oh! I'm fine! Thanks for asking, Keeks!" Alfred beamed at him.

"What about you, Ludwig-san?"

"Ah, I am perfectly fine, thank you." Ludwig smiled a little.

Kiku stopped Arthur from fighting with Francis and he stood up. "So, shall we eat, please?"

"Oh— Yes, of course!" Arthur sat him back down and they all started to eat.

The food was absolutely delectable! This was, by far, the best breakfast Kiku has ever had! Arthur and Francis were actually talking normally that time so that made it better. Feliciano started playing with the food and Ludwig scolded him. It was hilarious, in Kiku's opinion. Then there's Alfred who made satisfied faces every time he took a bite of his food. Kiku stared at everyone before he ended up laughing a little, making everybody stop.

"What?"

"It's nothing... You all are just so adorable." Kiku smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"...YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE!" Alfred quickly threw his arms around him and snuggled him, ignoring the Japanese man's protests. Everyone started laughing at the scene they created but the people in Kiku's table didn't care about that.

"G-Get off of me, Alfred!"

"Vee~ Kiku was so cute just now~"

"Please...! Get off!"

And that started Kiku's third day in America.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay~ I made it longer and with a lot of pairing hints~ You know, two reviews already made me so happy. So very happy... So, again, Review and Fave if you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Storybook**

**Chapter 3- Hate=Love?**

**A/N: **A short author's note... This will be FrUK. So, all of you FrUK shippers be happy (/; w ;)/

* * *

It was a lovely day in Arthur's garden... Flowers were already blooming, trees growing, butterflies in the morning and he knew fireflies will appear at night— Ah, what a wonderful day that was.

Well, not really that wonderful.

Because a frog just entered the the prince's territory. Or, to be exact...

A man named Francis Bonnefoy came to ruin Arthur Kirkland's wonderful day.

"Bonjour~" Francis greeted as his long, golden locks swayed with the wind. Arthur got annoyed of this so he literally pulled his hair to try and make Francis bald. "Hey, hey! Not my hair!"

"Bonjour my ass, Francis! What the bloody hell are you doing here in /my/ garden?" He growled, letting go of the other man's hair. He was really furious that his stupid face ruined his day.

"Well, your parents invited my parents over, so I thought that maybe I should pay my little Briton a visit~" He smiled, taking Arthur's hand in his. This made the British man cringe and yank his hand away. "Next week is your leave for Japan, right? For vacation?"

"Yeah, why the fuck do _you_ care, huh?" He looked away, trying to 'cleanse' his hand. "And how did you even know that?"

"I am always updated with my love's life..." Francis muttered, looking down. "You parents told us that. And, of course I care!" _I wouldn't get to see you for months..._ "I have no one to bug!" He faked a smile.

"Go bug someone else, Francis!" He sighed, sitting down on the small bench of his garden. "Can you just leave? Your whole existence is making my day worse..."

_It's not..._

_If you're here... My heart will start racing again..._

_The way you say my name in that French accent of yours..._

"Don't be too mean to me, Arthur..."

_The way you talk to me..._

"Arthur? Hey, you okay?"

_Aren't we enemies?_

_...Then why are you so nice to me when you're supposed to be mean to me..._

_It doesn't work that way..._

"Arthur...?"

Arthur was busy thinking. A lot of things kept on happening inside his mind so he was unresponsive at the moment. Francis stared at him before he walked in front of him, leaned down, and just gave his head a slight pull so that their lips met. That snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. When he realized he was kissing him back, he quickly jerked his head away.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Francis smiled, ruffling his hair. "You're so cute, Arthur." The British man's cheeks heated up more because of this.

"S-Shut up, you idiot!" He stood up from the bench and he briskly walked away.

Oh, how it made Francis smile. Because he knew that even though he was rejected, he knew that the British man kissed him back; And that makes him happy.

* * *

"Arthur, dear! Francis has come to see you!" His mother called out, smiling.

"No, mum! Not Francis! Never let him in our house!" He shouted, gritting his teeth. Why would he come to visit him now?! The day before he will be leaving for Japan?

"But, dear... I've already let him in..."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Watch yer tone there, lad! Have you no respect fer our dear mum like that?!" His Scottish brother shouted. "Also, ye're disturbin' me study here!"*

(*I'm sorry if the Scottish accent is wrong! )

"Oooh, I'm so TERRIBLY sorry, Allistor!" He scowled, crossing his arms. "And, I'm so sorry, mum... But, can't we just kick him out—"

"But, Arthur! A gentleman never kicks out his guest, oui?" Francis smirked, walking up to him. "Besides..." He leaned closer to him. "...I know you liked that kiss I gave you last week..."

Arthur's eyes widened and he pushed him away. "Alright! OUT! Get the hell out of my house!" He gritted his teeth, pushing him all the way to the door but he went outside with him, closing the door beside him. "Why are you even here?!"

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow so I thought I might bid you farewell," Francis pouted, looking away.

He stared at Francis before he sighed. "I told you that you should go bug someone else, not me..."

"But... Their reaction wouldn't be as cute as yours..."

"Ha?!" Arthur was about to land a hit on him when Francis looked at him with a look that looks almost desperate. "W-What's wrong with you these days?"

_Stop looking at me with those eyes..._

"Arthur..."

_Don't say my name with that voice..._

"...Go home..." He looked down, fists clenching. "Please... Why don't you go back to that fancy school of yours...? Just... Don't be here..."

_I don't want you..._

Francis was surprised at this. He reached out to touch him but he stopped halfway. "I'll... See you then... Bye, Arthur..."

_...to see me cry..._

* * *

"Ah, shit!" Arthur cussed. He woke up late at the day of his flight to Japan. How did he know? Well, an angry Scot just kicked his bed so hard that it made him fall.

"Get up, ye lazy Brit!"

"Shut up, Allistor!" He shouted back at his big brother, standing up and running to the bathroom. "And, go back to your own room!"

"Has it not occured to ye that I /am/ a part of this family? That means I'll be comin' with ye," Allistor smirked. "Get ready fer torture, Artie."

This made Arthur shudder and curse again. He took a really quick shower, dressed up, and he just dried his hair without even fixing it. His hair was always messy so it's okay. He stared at his face in the mirror and he smiled. "Well, I guess this is okay—"

_"...I thought I might bid you farewell."_

His eyes widened. Why would he be thinking about that now? He shook his head before looking down at his hands. He should forget about him before he starts crying again—

"Arthur Kirkland!"

"M-Mum!"

"Hurry up and go outside! The plane might leave soon!"

Arthur ran downstairs and fell the last few flights, cursing under his breath. And he swore... He could hear his older brothers snickering.

They reached the airport faster than they expected. The weather was nice and there was no traffic so it was okay. Arthur still insisted on reading his book even though his older brothers were there to bug him. While waiting for their plane to arrive, Arthur was finishing a book he liked. It was just so amazing how the author managed to make a novel that had magic, funny moments, and romance. Usually, novels involving magic aren't really that good anymore the moment romance is involved. When the plane arrived, he closed his book and he turned to his family. They already stood up so he went and did the same.

The plane ride was a bit long so there were screens in front of every seat and blankets for the passengers. Arthur kept on reading his book until his eyes were tired. He closed his book and he fell asleep, book in hand.

* * *

"You're so stupid, Francis!" Arthur mocked, smirking while pointing his tiny finger at him.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Arthur~ My sweet little Arthur~ Those insults have no effect on me," Francis placed his hands on his hips with a smile that says a lot of things. "You're one cute little midget, aren't you?" He ruffled his already messy hair.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" He slapped his hand away, growling.

"Your angry face is so cute, too~" Francis laughed.

"Shut up, you bloody frog—" Arthur was cut off when Francis took his hand and planted a kiss on it, making him blush red. "W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"When we grow up, you'll be a grumpy young man but big brother will be here for you~"

"You're not my big brother!"

"Then let me rephrase that... Your prince will be there for you," Francis smiled, kissing up his arm.

"S-Stop!"

When Arthur yanked his arm away from him, Francis chuckled a little. "How adorable~ Well, I should be going now. Au revoir, mon Briton~"

Arthur placed a hand above his heart, looking down as he tried to get rid of the dark blush on his face. "No... I can't...

**I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH THAY BLOODY FROG!**"

* * *

Arthur woke up from that dream of the past. Yes, he will never EVER fall in love with that frog. He looked around and he saw his whole family asleep. He sighed before he started to watch some movies on the screen in front of him. After he saw Harry Potter on the list of videos, he knew he was going to pick that. Some bread and jam were served to him and he ate whilst he watched. He actually had a movie marathon. After Harry Potter, he watched the third part of Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and some Hunger Games just for fun.

Finally, their plane has arrived Japan and he could only sigh in relief. He woke up his family, groaning. Seriously... He feels like he's the mature one in the whole family.

They left their plane, took their bags from the conveyer belts, went through some security checks, and finally got out of the airport. It was a long procedure, but they finished earlier than expected.

—TIMESKIP—

So, his whole vacation in Japan went well— but it got better. He received a letter from W Academy sent all the way from America to Japan. He was smirking when he bragged it to his brothers and then showed it to his dear mother. His mom let him go and he started packing right away. When he heard W Academy, though, he felt anger and he didn't know why. There was something about W Academy that made his blood boil...

On the day of his flight to America, he waited for hours for his plane to arrive. He was actually pissed that day because he woke up late once more, bugged by his brothers, and was greeted by a horrible traffic. He spent hours in the plane and then there was bad news. It turns out that the plane had some problems so they had to transfer to the other plane that was also leaving for America. At first, he really started cursing like a drunk American but when he got to the other plane, he was glad that he was seated with a sleeping man who looked very quiet and pretty much normal— a person who won't make his day worse.

After a few hours, he tapped the man's shoulder. He didn't even know if it was okay with the man that he was sitting there. He knew that he's supposed to be allowed to sit there, but he won't rest until he was given permission. When the man woke up, he sighed in relief. He looked so innocent and nice. When the man asked him a question, he answered and he could see the man sigh. Of course he was allowed to sit beside him! How stupid...

His day became better when he started talking to the Japanese man. His name was Kiku. He told him his name as well and he had a fun day with him. They watched movies together, talked with each other, and had slept together(not in a perverted way, you bloody perverts! My body's reserved for— ...Nevermind). When he knew that Kiku was also going to W Academy, he knew he has earned a new friend.

When they reached America, he was actually happy that he's still alive even through that much exhaustion. So, he did some security checks again and took their bags before finally heading out. Kiku agreed to him staying if Kiku finds an apartment and it made his day better. They came across W Academy and they were amazed with how big it was. It probably took a lot of months or maybe a year to finish it. When they continued walking, they saw a building that had the W Academy's insignia. Of course, because of curiosity, they went inside.

It turns out that the building was made for the attending students of W Academy. The best part was that it's free. So, they did some signing and some talking before they were given the keys and they went to the elevator. (Arthur: **IT'S A FUCKING LIFT AND NOT AN ELEVATOR! QUEEN'S ENGLISH, PEOPLE! **God... I hate Alfred...)

They reached their room and they finally got the chance to rest after some walking. Kiku thought of the idea of greeting their neighbors so they went outside and went to room 742, stopping after they heard some whining and shouts, though. When they went to room 740, Arthur got pissed a little because loud American music was playing. When they knocked, the music stopped and when the door was opened, Arthur's eyes widened and now he knew why W Academy made him so fucking mad.

"ARTHUR?!"

"FRANCIS?!"

Arthur swore that that day was now marked the worse day in his whole life... Well, so far.

While he was busy arguing with Francis, though, he noticed something different with Kiku the moment he and Alfred exchanged names. A small smile came to his face before it was replaced with a growl as he fought with Francis once more.

He missed him, and at the same time, hated him.

Oh, God... He needs to stop this love-hate feeling of his—

Love?

No!

**NO FUCKING WAY!**

**HE WILL NEVER LOVE FRANCIS BONNEFOY!**

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe... Well, I hope you liked this, FrUK shippers. Review and Fave if you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hetalia or its characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Storybook**

**Chapter 4- Opposites Attract?**

* * *

A week has already passed and it has been nice in that building. Kiku already made friends with some other students like Alfred's brother— Matthew, Gilbert, Elizaveta, and many more.

So, Kiku got away from all of their hugs that day. He just smiled... What's wrong with that? Did he really look cuter when he smiled? The only person who said that to him was...

His childhood friend...

He forgot all about him— His name, face, and what they did together. All he remembered was that he liked him very much and that they were complete opposites. Kiku sighed, turning his head to Arthur who was busy reading his book on his bed— again. However, the cover looked different and it was very thin.

"What are you reading?"

"Hm? Oh. This is actually a storybook I loved when I was young. It's called The Princess and The Frog. Do you know that story, Kiku?" Arthur answered with a smile. Kiku suddenly started to smirk a little and he crossed his arms.

"Is that why you call Francis a frog?"

He could really see Arthur's cheeks heat up and he quickly closed the storybook and he furrowed his brows. "N-No, it is not! Just... Ugh, I'm going outside," Arthur stormed out, leaving a laughing Kiku.

"Such a Tsundere..." Kiku joked, staring at the door. "...Hmm... Perhaps I should leave as well... Get some fresh air? After all, it's a nice day outside," He stood up. "Alright then."

Kiku fixed his hair and he left the room, sighing. When he closed the door, he heard another door close the same time he closed theirs. When he turned his head, he saw Alfred looking at him as well. The sudden eye contact made him blush and they both looked away.

'My heart... It's racing again... Why?'

"S-So, uh... What'cha doin' out here, Keeks?" Alfred started, turning his head to look at him. Kiku looked back as well before he bowed and greeted him good morning in Japanese.

"Ah, you see... Arthur left and I was thinking that I might get some fresh air as well," He replied with a small smile and he could actually see the light blush on Alfred's cheeks.

This was the perfect opportunity for him. Alfred quickly grabbed his hands and beamed at him. "Then, would you like to go out with me today?"

"N-Nani?!"

"I- I meant in a bro-like way! Y-You know... How guy friends hang out?" Alfred quickly covered, his blush darkening. Kiku stared at him before he looked down and chuckled.

"I see, I see... However, we're not really that close... I hardly consider you as a good friend..."

"T-Then, hang out with me before you judge me! It's just... It seems like it's a nice idea to hang out with you, ya know? So... Please?"

Kiku took some time to think about this. Should he? They're not that good friends, but he's not supposed to judge a book by its cover. The problem was that he already knew how loud and annoying Alfred was... Should he? "...Alright, fine—"

"YAAAY! You won't regret this, Keeks! Meet ya downstairs!" He quickly pulled him to kiss his cheek then ran to the elevator.

Kiku's eyes widened as he touched his cheek. "Is this how Americans greet their friends?" He sighed.

* * *

So, he got down to the lobby and he met up with Alfred. He never noticed that Alfred was wearing a bomber jacket. Was he wearing that before? He looked at his own clothes and realized he was still in his sleeping attire. His face heated up and he quickly went back to his room. Luckily, the elevator he used wasn't occupied yet.

He came back down wearing a long-sleeved, striped shirt and a dark brown vest. For his lower half, he was wearing some dark blue pants. He ran to Alfred and looked up at him. "So... We're... Leaving...?" He panted.

Alfred looked down at him, laughed, and patted his head, ruffling his hair a little. "Catch your breath first."

When Kiku finally caught his breath, he stood straight and he fixed his hair. Alfred walked forward and he walked behind him, looking around the place at the exact moment that they stepped outside. Kiku saw a glimpse of Arthur's hair earlier but it looked like he was running — or being dragged? — so he payed no attention to it. He looked at the person in front of him for a second before he looked around once more.

There he was again...

In the same situation as before...

Feeling completely helpless as his heart pounded against his chest...

He was still confused.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Alfred looked at him and started laughing. "Oi, Keeks, did'ja hear me?" He asked. Kiku shook his head so Alfred had to repeat it. "I said: Have you been to an amusement park? 'Cause, there's one nearby, you know. It's totally awesome! It had these awesome rollercoasters and large ferris wheels and water rides and shit!" Alfred looks like he was the one excited instead of Kiku. He could only laugh inside his head as he watched the American.

"If you want to go that badly, then no, I've never been to an amusement park. I hoped that I could go with my childhood friend, though..."

"Aww... That's too bad... Anyways, let's go!" Alfred took Kiku's wrist and he ran to the direction of the amusement park.

* * *

When they reached the amusement park, the first ride that Alfred suggested was the roller coaster. Kiku hesitated to agree to this at first, but he ended up saying yes because of Alfred's pleads. The moment that the rollercoaster ended, though... Things weren't that pretty.

Alfred ended up puking in the bathroom for thirty minutes before they left to go to the other rides. Kiku ate some cotton candy while they walked around and Alfred would occassionally take some from his cotton candy. He had to admit, this day with Alfred was fun. They went to the other rides, went to a 4D ride, and the last thing they did was the ferris wheel. Kiku didn't really want to go to the ferris wheel because he knew that most couples go to that ride and make some romantic scenes.

No.

No way.

Even if it's sweet like in the manga, he will never go with a man.

Perhaps he'll just use this moment to get to know him more...

"Keeks!"

"Ah, hai?"

"Come on, we're next!" Alfred grinned, dragging him inside.

He never realized that time has past by quickly when he saw that the sun was about to set. He turned to Alfred who was sitting across him. He took a deep breath before he started the conversation. "So, why did you want to hang out with me all of a sudden?"

Alfred blinked as he stared at him. "Well... Uh... I was just bored and Francis left this morning. So, I was about to go to Mattie to ask him to hang out with me then I saw you and decided to ask you. Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it," Kiku chuckled. "It's just nice to be asked out by someone... But, wait... Why me? Aren't I too... Um... Different? You know... Me being quiet and all of that?"

"You're not quiet right now," Alfred pointed out with a grin.

Kiku nodded before he looked out the window. "...My childhood friend... I met him in the library."

Alfred's eyes widened. This made him stare at Kiku for minutes. When he noticed Alfred's stare, he turned to face him. "W... What's wrong, Alfred?" The American never responded. He just kept quiet.

Kiku looked down at his hands. What did he say? What's wrong?

"...Kiku..."

"Hai—"

When he faced him, Alfred's lips were close to his and his eyes widened. He quickly pushed Alfred away and placed a hand over his mouth, a surprised look on his face. "W-What's wrong with you...?!"

"...A-Ah, it's nothing... The atmosphere just felt romantic." Alfred admitted even though he was embarrassed.

"...Eh? How is it romantic?"

"Well... We're two teens, alone in a ferris wheel and there's a beautiful scenery. I just felt like I had to..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe... Sorry 'bout that."

"You've almost taken my first kiss..."

"Wha— seriously?!"

And, Kiku's day ended like that...

* * *

The following week...

Kiku woke up early and he walked to the bathroom to take a bath. At long last... School has started. After his bath, he dried his hair, pulled on his uniform, and he turned to Arthur.

Arthur has already taken a shower and he was prepared to go to school. After exchanging some looks, they grabbed their bags and walked out the door.

It has been a week ever since he and Alfred went to the amusement park. He remembered everything that happened, but there was a moment that he wanted to forget. That moment when they were so close in the ferris wheel... He wanted to get rid of it.

"Oh— Keeks!" Alfred waved at him, smiling. Francis was beside him and Arthur has already started to glare daggers at him.

"Could we please just go to school? No fighting or anything..." He sighed, looking at the two fighting blondes and Alfred. When the door of room 742 opened, he turned and was greeted by Feliciano's hug. He swore... He could feel a glare directed at him and Feliciano.

"Vee~ Kiku~ I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" The Italian asked.

"I'm fine, thank you... I'm not in the mood right now, Feliciano..." He pulled Arthur away and he started to walk to the elevator. "Now, if you'll excuse me... Arthur, we're going to school..."

"Wait— Keeks—! Don't go..." Alfred sighed.

"Oh~ Alfred~"

"What?"

"...You two need to get a bed."

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

First day of school was nice. Kiku got to talk to a lot of nice people and he hung out with his friends. His day certainly went nice. He learned a lot of new stuff. At the end of the school day, he walked to the library to read some books.

The library was a really nice place. It reminded him of his childhood. He started to get some books and he placed the stack of books on a table. He sat down and he began to read. The books were certainly interesting. Arthur came with him since he was looking for more books to read. What surprised them was when Francis and Alfred came in.

"What the bloody fuck?! Are you two following us?!" Arthur slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Kiku sighed, standing up and bowing.

"Hello..."

"Keeks~!" Alfred ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"G-Get off... Please..."

"Bonjour, Arthur~" Francis gave him a flying kiss but Arthur took that and crushed it in his fists. "So mean..." He pouted.

"Shut up!"

"So, what are you two doing here, Francis? Alfred?" Kiku asked, staring at them. "It's a bit suspicious why you two are always where we are..."

"I always come to make Arthur pissed off~"

"And I come to see you—"

"...?"

"...yoooooouuuuur... Outfit! Yeah! You always look so hella stylish!" Alfred grinned, making up an excuse again.

"...Oh, I see." And, of course, Kiku buys it.

* * *

They were finally able to go back to the building and Kiku flopped down on his bed with a sigh. The wonderful afternoon he was supposed to have in the library was ruined by Francis and Arthur's fighting. Of course, Alfred always clung to Kiku that time, but Kiku always pushed him away. The fight started when insults left their mouths and it ended with bruises, broken chairs, and cleaning of the whole library. His first day turned out to be a wreck.

"I can't believe you did that, Arthur... I thought you were a gentleman!" Kiku scolded him, hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, love..."

"...Apology accepted," Kiku sighed once more. "But, please... Don't be too violent—"

"KIKU! KIKU! KIKU!" Two men slammed their door open and shouted Kiku's name three times at the same time. Who were they? Well, they were Alfred and Gilbert.

You see, Gilbert usually comes to him for help in drawing, while Alfred comes to him when he just watched a horror movie and he needed some comfort. Kiku was always good with people and he can never stay mad at them.

"What is it this time, you two?"

Alfred and Gilbert turned to look at each other and they glared. "Kiku's gonna help me! No, me! Hey! Stop copying me!"

Kiku walked up to them and pushed them outside of the room to talk to them. "Let's see..." He went back to his room to talk to Arthur. After a few minutes, Arthur left the room and went to room 740. Kiku brought Alfred and Gilbert inside and he started to help them.

He first helped Gilbert with his drawing problems. When he was done, Gilbert ruffled his hair, kindly smiled at him, and left. Alfred got mad a little at Gilbert before he looked at Kiku. "What about my problem?" He asked. He was lying down on Kiku's bed as he waited that time.

Kiku walked towards him and sat down beside him. "...You need to stop watching horror movies."

"But—!"

"No."

"Keeks!"

"What?" He sighed.

Alfred quickly sat up and kissed his cheek. "I won't stop watching horror movies." He grinned. Kiku's cheeks heated up and he chased after him when Alfred ran away.

"G-Get back here and take full responsibility because of your hugs and kisses!

Kiku's first day in W Academy wasn't really that good in his eyes...

But to Alfred, it was a blessing in disguise.

He got to spend a lot of time with Kiku that day.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay~ Another update~ This is the fastest one yet. Sorry if I use too many timeskips... Review and Fave if you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Storybook**

**Chapter 5- Unexpected Meetings end up in Disaster**

* * *

A beautiful morning for Arthur Kirkland... He woke up early like always and he started reading his book. He was about to finish the book. After he finishes it, he'll have no more books so maybe a trip to the library would be good—once the school days start, of course. When he looked down at his bag, he saw his favorite storybook. He closed his book and he pulled it out, flipping it open. Ah... The Princess and The Frog. It was the storybook that put him to sleep every night. The moment he flipped open the book, Kiku woke up, but he didn't notice. As he reached the part where the princess picked up the frog, Kiku finally spoke up.

"What are you reading?" The Japanese man asked. Arthur turned his head to him before answering.

"Hm? Oh. This is actually a storybook I loved when I was young. It's called The Princess and The Frog. Do you know that story, Kiku?" He gave him a smile. Of course he should know! It's a wonderful book—

"Is that why you call Francis a frog?"

It took Arthur a few moments to realize what he meant...

Oh, God... No...

"N-No, it is not! Just... Ugh, I'm going outside," He stood up and he went outside the room. Were his cheeks red that time? Hopefully not!

He went to the lift(Arthur: THANK YOU!) and he went down to the lobby. He looked around for a while before he went outside, the morning light blinding him a little. The second that he was able to see, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Of course, Arthur can't let this slip away easily. He attempted to jerk his hand away, but the problem was... He couldn't! The man was just strong.

"Get the hell away from me!" He kicked the man and he fell to the ground with a groan.

"Ow, ow, ow...!"

That voice...

"**YOU WINE-LOVING BASTARD**!" He shouted, kicking him harder. Francis whimpered and he took Arthur's leg before he could make the third kick. "Wha— Let go!"

"I'm asking you out!"

"...Ha?"

"I'm asking you out today, Arthur... Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Bella, Natalya, Roderich— They all rejected me earlier, so I was thinking of asking you out—"

"NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL WOULD I GO OUT WITH A FROG LIKE _YOU_!" Arthur growled.

Francis stood up, grabbed Arthur's wrist again, and dragged him away. This time, he was a lot faster so that Arthur could just stumble around and NOT kick him. Arthur kept begging him to slow down but he never listened.

And he swore... He saw Kiku with Alfred earlier at the entrance of the building before it was out of sight.

* * *

When they stopped, Arthur finally yanked his arm away and Francis was smiling. When he looked around, he saw trees, plants, flowers, and birds flying around. When he looked up, he saw an arch above them. He turned to Francis, blushed a little, and then...

.

.

.

.

.

...punched him.

"You're treating me like a girl right now..." He clicked his tongue.

"What do you mean?"

"Taking me to a park with a girly atmosphere?!"

"Ah, you see, um... You have a garden like this back at your house, right? I just decided to bring you here since, you know... You might be missing your home right now," Francis smiled, leading Arthur to different parts of the park. It was more like a garden.

Arthur was amazed that Francis guessed that. Yes, he's missing his home. "...Why are you so nice to me nowadays?" He asked, turning to him.

"Easy. I got to see my cute Briton," Francis pinched his cheeks with a smirk. Arthur got pissed at this and he socked him right on the jaw. "Ow...!"

Arthur gave him a very cold glare before he went to the other parts of the park. As he looked around, he saw many beautiful flowers. There posies, morning glories, chrysanthemums, and when he reached a fountain in the middle of the park, he saw roses of various colors. White roses were what attracted him the most. A smile adorned his face as he stared at the roses. Beside the white roses were the red ones. Before he could reach out to touch it, Francis came running.

"You... Idiot! You ruined my tranquil moment!" He shouted in annoyance, smacking his head to teach him a lesson.

"Says the person who left an innocent man hurt and bruised! Look at my beautiful face! How can I get all the ladies now?!" Francis grabbed the collar of Arthur's shirt, growling.

Arthur couldn't care less. He glared at him as he grabbed his arm. "Go die!"

They started to fight again. Everyone who came across the fountain would just take a moment to stare before running away so they wouldn't get hurt.

"YOUR FACE IS UGLIER THAN A FROG'S!"

"YOUR EYEBROWS ARE THICKER THAN YOUR DICK!"

In the middle of their fighting, a guard came and broke the two up. Of course, it was difficult, but he managaged to separate them. Arthur gave him one last kick and Francis gave him one last punch before they walked back to the building.

They were still together, however.

* * *

(Let's use a one-week timeskip like last time.)

Again, another week has passed and Arthur woke up a lot earlier than usual. He took a quick shower and when he came out, Kiku was awake and it was his turn to wash himself. He went to his closet and grabbed his uniform, smiling. Finally, it's the first day of school. He can now borrow books from the library, lesrn more about life, and avoid the bloody fucking frog who makes his days worse.

Finally, Kiku has left the bathroom and they looked at each other. After Kiku was done, they walked out of the room together. Their plan to go to the elevator(Arthur: LIFT!) was ruined when Francis and Alfred left their room as well.

He didn't really care about Alfred's greeting towards Kiku or if Kiku would be annoyed, but he just had to give Francis a cold stare and Francis did the same. And then the next thing they knew...

They were fighting. Well, Arthur couldn't help it. His face was just so... Bloody...

...Enchanting...

...NO! Uh... I mean... Horrid! Yeah! His face absolutely horrid!

That was when Kiku finally grabbed him and pulled him away. Judging by Feliciano and Alfred's face, he knew Kiku got angry. So, they went to the elevator(Arthur: I SAID LIFT!) and went down.

Well, hopefully this day would get better...

They walked their way to school. Some people they knew greeted them on the way and he was quite happy to see so many people he could talk to that he knew and NOT Francis. He hated that bastard. When they got to the front gate, all students coming from the building and those from their own homes were coming in. They were still surprised that a lot of students around the world were gathered to come here, but there are special students. Those special students are the ones called by the school to come. Arthur and Kiku are good examples of those special students.

* * *

When lunch came around, they went to a really large cafeteria that all the students could go and still have empty tables. Arthur and Kiku sat down with Ludwig and Feliciano. After talking for a while, Francis and Alfred sat down with them(the reason why Arthur asked them in the last chapter why the two followed them). Of course, when Alfred saw how Feliciano was crushing Kiku with his hug, he HAD to pull them apart. This action was the reason why Kiku got a little suspicious of Alfred, though.

"UGLY FROG!"

"FUZZY BROWS!"

The two started to insult each other once more, and what came after that? Of course it was fighting. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. The face of that Parisian just looks like a good target for him.

Lunch ended with wasted food, jealousy hints, fights, and insults.

* * *

Class has ended at last. He invited Kiku to join him in the library. Of course, since Kiku loves books like Arthur does, he agreed to this and they both went to the library. It's nice there because he can have some peace and quiet and...

NO FRANCIS!

There will be no noise, no fighting— just him, Kiku, and the library.

So, Arthur took some books he wanted and stacked them on the desk for him to read. Kiku did the same thing and they read together. He liked being with his friend. And what happened after that beautiful moment? Well, it was ruined once again. By whom, you ask? You've already read the fourth chapter, right?! You should know!

Francis and Alfred came in. The reason why they're stalking the two will be revealed in maybe a chapter or two after this.

So, it all ended up in fighting.

Arthur got scolded by Kiku for being too reckless and for acting like a brute, not a gentleman. All Arthur did was apologize and maybe add some British charm to make Kiku forgive him; and it worked! After that, Alfred and Gilbert came storming in the room and whined about their problems. For a minute, Kiku talked to the two outside before Arthur was begged to leave the room so that Kiku could talk to them. Arthur agreed to this so he got up and walked to room 740.

Well, he didn't purposely go there— He accidentally went there.

Francis was very surprised. He brushed his hair that was covering his eyes and he stared at Arthur. "Arthur," He said in a slightly higher voice than usual.

"Francis."

"What are you doing here, monsieur?" He asked.

"D-Don't think of anything stupid, you idiot! I didn't even want to go here! Kiku just had to talk to Gilbert and Alfred because of their problems so I was kicked out but just for a little while," Arthur explained. Francis was still amused with this so he spotted the spot beside him on the bed.

"Come here~"

"How about no?" He glared, sitting on Alfred's bed.

"You're so cold..." Francis pouted, looking down.

Arthur looked around to see if there's a book he could read, but there were no books there. The only books that were seen were the textbooks used in class earlier. After that, it got all quiet. It was taking Kiku quite a long time with the two idiots. What was going on? When he was about to stand up, Francis sat down in front of him, placed his hand beside him, and trapped him there. He took Arthur's chin and lifted it, staring intensely at him.

"Arthur... Why do you have to be so cold..."

The British man's cheeks were already burning red because of their closeness but he pushed him away. Francis was persistent, however. He quickly moved closer and Arthur fell down on his back, giving Francis a chance to move on top of him.

"G-Get off!" He tried to push him again but he couldn't; his arms refused to move.

"Arthur..."

He leaned down but before he could capture the Brit's lips, the door slammed open. Arthur didn't notice the surprised look Alfred had. What he DID notice was that Kiku was clinging to Alfred.

"W-What do you two think you're about to do on my bed?!" Alfred shut the door before he shouted.

"Why is Kiku clinging to you?" They both asked, still in the awkward position they're in.

"P-Please pay no attention to me..." Kiku sighed, letting go of Alfred but the American quickly gtabbed his hand.

"N-No, it's okay! Don't let go of the hero..." Alfred mumbled the last part.

"You two should get a bed~" Francis teased, smirking.

"SAYS THE OLD MAN WHO'S USING AN INNOCENT HERO'S BED FOR MAKING OUT!"

"WE WEREN'T GOING TO MAKE OUT, YOU STUPID AMERICAN!"

"Please calm down!" Kiku raised his voice. But, no one ever listens to him.

And that was the first day of W Academy's school year.

* * *

**A/N**: BEFORE MIDNIGHT, I TELL YE! Also, my cousin said I should give them lunch time, so I added a short one. I'll make it longer in future works, though. Lastly, I apologize for the short chapter. I promise to make the future works longer. Review and Fave if you enjoyed, and I'll be seeing you next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Storybook**

**Chapter 6- Misunderstandings of Alfred F. Jones**

**A/N: That means, instead of Arthur or Kiku being the main hero, it's gonna be Alfred. Just putting it out there.**

* * *

So, Alfred actually had an awesome day. Every week, he'd try talking to Kiku and hope for a good result. He won't stop watching horror movies since he knows Kiku will help him get over it. However, last night didn't really end the way he wanted it. Kiku said he should stop watching horror movies, but he can't do that! He's the hero! A hero shouldn't be afraid of such things! That's why he's training!

...That's what he says, but the other reason is that if he's scared, he can always come talk to Kiku. When he bailed, Kiku ran after him. Alfred was laughing that time and his room was the best hiding spot so he ran to it and opened the door. However, when he opened the door to his room, he saw Francis and Arthur in a very, um... Awkward position? 'Cause, Francis was on top of Arthur and their faces were so close. The awkward thing that's NOT bothering him was tha fact that Kiku was clinging to him. It was because he went to a complete stop and instead of grabbing him, Kiku accidentally hugged him. Yep, that's not awkward for him.

So, they asked each other some questions before Arthur and Kiku went back to their room. Francis went back to his own bed and Alfred walked to his.

"Why did you almost use my bed?!" He asked, raising his voice.

"Arthur was there since he refused to sit down with moi. So, I decided to go over there," Francis explained, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "What about you? How did you and Kiku go then, Alfred?"

"Nothing happened! Jeez! I won't do anything Kiku hates!"

"Oh~? How about your hugs? And kisses on his cheek? And that one time in the ferris wheel?" Francis pointed out.

"The ferris wheel part, well... I just missed him so much... I just had to do it..." Alfred looked down, a bit depressed. "It still hurts that Keeks forgot all about me even when we made that promise... I'll make him remember, though! Once he remembers, I'll tell him!" Alfred grinned, a determined look in his eyes.

"Good luck with that. I KNOW Arthur likes me," He smirked, lying down on the bed.

"The hero always gets the girl!"

"But, Kiku's not a girl..."

"...His name sounds like a girl's, though," Alfred crossed his arms. "And his name means Chrysanthemum!"

"How did you know that?!"

"...Uh... I didn't research, I swear."

* * *

Another day has passed and it is time for a brand new day— a bright, fantastic day...

...not.

"FRANCIS! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROWN JACKET?!"

"STOP SHOUTING! AND, NO! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY SEE IT IF I'M IN THE BATHROOM?!"

"Oh, right. You couldn't have seen it. You're an idiot," Alfred huffed, crossing his arms.

"What?!" Francis didn't really hear it so he wanted to know.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS!" Arthur shouted from the outside. Apparently, Kiku and Arthur already left their room and heard their shouting.

"Um... It's very disturbing for the other rooms... Please be quiet—"

"KIKUUU!" Alfred quickly pulled their door open and hugged Kiku as tight as he could.

Kiku tried to push him off but the American's strength was just too strong. "A... Alf...red..." He couldn't breathe anymore so Arthur pulled Alfred off.

"What do you think you're— You're still in your pajamas?!" Arthur smacked the American's head.

"Owie...! Wait... Oh... I still am in my pajamas... I'll be back in just a sec!" He quickly ran back inside and closed the door.

"WE'RE NOT WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Bye bye, Alfred and Francis," Kiku bowed at the door and took Arthur's hand, dragging him away. He was actually a bit tired so he just wanted to be away from them for now.

Alfred heard what they said and he sat down on the bed, looking down. He was disappointed in himself right now. He did something Kiku hated... Again. He was just so happy to see him, but he went too far. It will be a lot harder for him to make Kiku remember him now. What will happen if—

"Alfred, go get dressed already," Francis sighed, combing his beautiful hair. "We're gonna be late."

"...Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that," He stood up and he put his clothes on, asked Francis to make his tie for him, and he smiled brightly when he found his brown jacket. Even though he looked happy on the outside, he was actually miserable inside.

When Alfred and Francis were all ready, they went out together. He brought his mp3 to calm him down and it did. He actually forgot everything about what happened earlier. They went down to the lobby, walked outside, and started to run to the front gate. They bumped into a lot of people but they didn't care. Why are they rushing like this? Because they're going to stalk the two, of course!

They follow the two around since Francis wanted to mess with Arthur. Alfred only agreed to this because he'll be able to see Kiku as well. The two are always together and it makes him mad— just a little, though. He's the hero! He'll get Kiku to remember him for sure! So, they reached the school and they went to their class. They had a few classes with them in it so that will be a good experience.

When the classes where the four of them will be together came around, Alfred and Francis had smirks on their faces. They went to their favorite people and replaced their smirks with innocent smiles.

"Hey, Keeks." He waved his hand at him, smiling. Just getting to see him makes him so happy.

"Hello, Alfred." Kiku bowed, greeting him back.

He was about to hug Kiku but then he stopped. He grinned and he just went for his cheek and kissed it. Kiku touched his cheek, no blush was found.

"Is that how Americans greet their friends? It's really... Inappropriate..."

"Uh... Anyways! How're you, Keeks?" He asked, trying to brush off the earlier question.

"I am... Fine, thank you? How are you, Alfred?" Kiku asked, tilting his head. Ah, that's so adorable... Alfred actually started to blush when he saw that.

"I'm awesome, thanks! I'm the hero after all!" He beamed at him.

Just when he was about to talk again, Arthur and Francis started to throw punches at each other and the Japanese sighed, bowing at Alfred before he walked over to the fighting blondes and attempting to stop them. However, the problem was that he couldn't right now. Their strength was too strong that it actually knocked him over. Alfred caught him in time and looked down at him.

"You okay, Kiku?" He asked.

"Hai, I'm okay... Can you help me stop them?" He looked up at him, sighing a little.

"Uh... Sure, of course," Alfred smiled, ruffled his hair, and led him back to the fight.

They tried to pull them away from each other, but they could barely grab their arms. Since Kiku couldn't think of anything else, he grabbed a broom and smacked it hard on the ground, making everybody stop whatever they're doing.

"K-Kiku?"

"...Ah, they stopped. That's good..." He placed the broom where he found it and he chuckled. "You're all pretty amused."

"Well, of course! You're the most quiet person in this class and you slammed a poor broom to the ground," Arthur pointed out, voice a bit higher.

"I just did it to stop you two. No need to worry," He sat down on his seat. "Now, would you all please hurry along to your seats? Class will be starting soon."

They did what Kiku said and they all had their eyes on the Japanese. All of them were surprised of the Japanese man's sudden words and actions.

Alfred wasn't, though.

He just wanted them to stop staring at his beloved friend.

* * *

Lunch has come at last! Oh, how happy Alfred is! He actually skipped his way to the cafeteria due to his joy and excitement to eat burgers!

"Hey! Watch it!" Apparently, Alfred bumped into Gilbert Beilschmidt— Ludwig's big brother and Kiku's student in making manga. "Oh, you're that guy last night."

"Uh-huh! I'm the awesome future hero of America!" He grinned, posing for him.

"Kesesesese! You're not nearly as awesome as me!" Gilbert posed as well, feeling proud of himself.

"You two should probably stop posing... It's causing a scene..." Kiku walked past them, sighing. Alfred stood straight and he gazed at Kiku with a smile.

Gilbert noticed this and he started to smirk. "You like Kiku, too, huh?"

"...'Too'?"

"Yeah. Kiku's absolutely adorable... His pouting face is probably the most adorable. Hmm... Those lips... Oh, how I want to take them..." He turned his head to look at Kiku as well. He was surprised when his tie was suddenly grabbed by Alfred and was pulled closer to notice the American's glare.

"Don't you dare do anything Kiku..." Alfred gripped at his tie and gritted his teeth. After that, he let go of him and walked to Kiku's table.

Gilbert stood there in shock and was amused by Alfred's sudden anger.

* * *

Once again, school hours have ended and it was time to head back to their places. Kiku and Arthur didn't go to the library that time since they have already borrowed books they wanted and they're going to finish it before going back to the library. Of course, being the stalkers they are, Alfred and Francis kept on following them until they reached the building.

Before Kiku and Arthur opened their door, they turned around to face Alfred and Francis.

"Alright. It's obvious you simpletons are following us."

"Wha— Is it really that obvious?! But... But...!" Alfred turned to Francis for words.

"Well, I follow you two around to see Arthur get pissed," Francis blew his hair away, laughing.

"Shut your bloody mouth, you wine-loving bastard! You're so annoying!" He grabbed his collar, glaring at him.

"Says the one whose mouth is as bad as a pirate's!" Francis answered back, grabbing the British man's tie.

"N-Now, please... Would you two stop?"

"BEARD FACE!"

"CATTERPILLAR BROWS!"

Alfred, instead of helping Kiku break the two up, kept on laughing at the scene the two were making. If he couldn't stop them, then he'll just stand at the side and watch. Their fighting and insults were hilarious!

Kiku eventually gave up and he went to Alfred's side, sighing in defeat. "This is getting annoying..."

"It's hilarious!" That's when Alfred noticed Kiku's closeness. Perhaps this is his chance to ask what the hell Kiku's relationship with Gilbert was.

"So, Alfred—"

He stopped him by pinning him to the wall, a serious look on his face. "Kiku."

"H-Hai...?"

"Can you tell me what your relationship with Gilbert was? Why did he look at you like he knows you so much?" He asked.

"Gilbert is my student."

"He was talking to me about kissing you! ...Or something!"

"That will never happen, Alfred." Kiku placed his hands on Alfred's chest and attempted to push him away.

"Kiku—"

"Gilbert is dating your brother, Matthew."

"...Ha?"

"HA?!" Francis and Arthur stopped fighting when they heard what Kiku said.

"Didn't you know?"

"Well, uh..." The three thought about it. Why did Matthew pick... That?!

"They're together almost every day. They are only separated during school hours. You three seriously didn't know?" Kiku was surprised and also amused.

"But... Mattie never told me anything! And I'm his big brother!" Alfred quickly moved away from Kiku and he did a running position.

"Whoa, where are you going at this hour?" Francis asked.

"I'm going to Mattie! Be back in a sec.! I can't believe he never told me any of this stuff! MATTIEEE!" He ran away as he was about to confront his brother about it.

Well, if you set Alfred's misunderstandings aside, the day went pretty well.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay~ I finally finished this one. In the previous chapter, I was procrastinating a lot! That explains why it was a bit shorter. I kept on watching PewDiePie and Cryaotic that I forgot to type most of the chapter and I rushed it so it wasn't really as good as the previous ones. I hope this chapter is good enough. So, um... Review and Fave if you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Storybook**

**Chapter 7- The Past**

* * *

_—10 years ago..._—

"Kiku-chan! We're leaving! You have to hurry up!" His mother reminded him.

"Hai, hai..." Kiku sighed, taking his small bags and dragging them outside.

Ten years ago, Kiku and his family earned enough money to take a vacation in America once more. He enjoyed it there because liked going somewhere nice and new. This explains why the Kiku of today is used to plane rides. He went to England, France, Greece, and some other countries close to his country like China, Korea, Australia, Philippines, and many more. However, they never go to the same country twice. America seems to be an exception. That was because Kiku found a library on their first visit. He enjoyed reading the books there and that pushed him to create stories but he added some drawings to his drawings just for amusement.

On their second visit to America, they stayed for two months. They used all of this time to travel all around the country and visit some nice places. The last two weeks they had, Kiku kept on going to the library to read some books. On the last week, that's when little Kiku met his new American friend.

"Ah! Oh... I can't reach it...!" Kiku stood on his toes as he tried to get the book he wanted, but he still couldn't. Before he could lose balance, an American boy grabbed Kiku's waist to keep him from falling and grabbed the book with his other hand. This made Kiku's cheeks heat up because of the sudden contact.

"Here you go!" The boy smiled, handing him the book. He took the book from the boy's hands and he bowed.

"Thank you very much!" He bowed.

"Haha! No thanks needed! A hero always does what he knows is good!" The boy grinned, placing his hands on his hips and leaning closer to the Japanese man, examining him.

"W-What?"

"...Hmm... You look cute!" The boy leaned back and held out his hand. "My name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm a hero! What's your name, cute one?"

"U-Um... My name is Kiku Honda... It's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred-san..." He bowed again before he took Alfred's hand and shook it. "A hero, huh?"

"Uh-huh! I'm going to be the best hero the world's ever known!" Alfred grinned, huffing. He was proud to say that. This made Kiku laugh a little. "What?"

"Oh, nothing... You're just very cute..." He smiled, taking Alfred's hand again. "Would you like to spend time with me, Alfred-san?"

The American blushed a little but he nodded, smiling. "Of course, Kiku!"

So, Kiku led Alfred to the table where he was earlier before he attempted to take the book on the shelf. He had a stack of books on the table. Alfred pulled out the chair for Kiku before sitting down, laughing. They spent a lot of time together that day and Kiku urged Alfred to read some books. When the day was about to end, they had to leave and it made Alfred a little sad.

"U-Uh... Kiku?"

"Hai?"

"Hello to you, too. I want to ask if you'll be coming here tomorrow. It's been awesome hanging out with you," He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"_Hai_ means yes in my language. It's spelled H-A-I. And, of course I will be coming here tomorrow. I come here everyday. I want to spend most of my time here before we leave—"

"Leave...?"

"Ah, yes. Me and my family will be leaving seven days from now."

"Then... Let's spend most of your time here together!" Alfred grabbed Kiku's hands as he gave him his idea.

Kiku smiled a little and he nodded. "That's a wonderful idea, Alfred-san. I will meet you tomorrow then."

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow, Keeks!" He quickly pulled Kiku close to him and kissed his cheek before he ran away.

Kiku stood there as he slowly reached up to touch his cheek. His heart was pounding.

Seven more days before Kiku leaves...

And the little boy has fallen in love.

* * *

Another day has come once again and Kiku was asked to help with the laundry. This occupied him until it was afternoon. When they were done, Kiku quickly grabbed the books he will be returning, his jacket, and ran to go to the library.

What if Alfred was already there?

Did he wait long?

Will Alfred hate him now?

These were the questions that were occupying Kiku's thoughts. When he got to the library, he returned the books and he went to look for Alfred. He couldn't see him anywhere...

Has he already left?

Kiku felt sad and just when he was about to give up, Alfred quickly came out of nowhere and grabbed him. Kiku almost screamed but Alfred covered his mouth.

"Hehe, it's me, Alfred! The hero!" He grinned, letting go of him.

"T-That wasn't very nice at all, Alfred-san! You s-scared me..." He sighed, walking to the shelves to get some books.

Whenever Kiku couldn't reach a book, Alfred will get it for him. When they both can't get it, they'll use a chair. After Kiku finally got all of the books he wanted to read, he walked to the nearest table and they both sat down.

"Hey, hey... Kiku? What's this book?" Alfred pointed at the book in front of Kiku.

"Oh, it's a book with pictures," He flipped open the book and Alfred moved his chair closer to his so he could see clearly. Kiku noticed this so he slid the book over to Alfred's side and he showed it. "See?"

"The... Princess... And the... Frog?" Alfred blinked, picking up the book. "Why a frog? Why can't it be a hero?"

He chuckled, looking up at Alfred. "It's a story about a prince who was turned into an ugly frog. To break the spell, he needs to be kissed by a princess."

"Oh~ I see... Interesting!" Alfred set the book down again and he turned to Kiku. "You know a lot of books, huh? Can you read some to me? I'm not really a good reader," He laughed, smiling at him after that.

"Of course, Alfred. Here..." Kiku took the book from him and he started reading it. When they were finished, they moved on to the next one. They kept reading and reading until the stack of books was gone.

The sun was about to set so they have to part ways again. The two of them went outside and they waved at each other before they walked away. Kiku was really happy to have a friend. He even told his family about it and they were glad for him.

It was a really fun day and he wishes to remember it forever...

Six more days before Kiku leaves...

* * *

The following day, the two met up on the way and they decided to play in the park first before they go to the library. They walked around, picked some flowers, and played a little. When they were done, they walked to the library together. The librarian noticed the two come in every day and she was glad to see two friends come in her library day after day to hang out and read some books.

"Huh? What is this?" Alfred pointed at the notebook Kiku had. He took it before Kiku could say anything and when he was about to open the notebook, Kiku stopped him.

"N-No! It's not yet finished!"

"What's not finished?" Alfred asked.

"I-It's a story I've been making... Please don't read it when it's still not yet finished..." Kiku looked down at the notebook before he placed it on the table.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Keeks..." He sighed, turning to the other books. "So, um... What will we be reading for today?" He asked.

"Hmm... Let's see..." He flipped open some books before reading some to Alfred.

Sometimes, they read books that don't have pictures in it— Just pure literature. Most of those books have romance as the main genre, and some of them have adventure and action. When they took a break from reading, they started doodling on a piece of paper that Kiku ripped off of his notebook. After that, they went back to reading and what they read was a really romantic novel so they started to giggle and joke around.

"Aw man... It's almost night time... Time flies by so fast when the hero's having fun..." Alfred pouted, staring at the clock in the library.

"Don't worry... We'll still meet up tomorrow, right?" He smiled a little to cheer him up. Alfred nodded and he grinned.

"Yeah!"

Five more days before Kiku leaves...

* * *

Kiku woke up earlier than yesterday. He went to the bathroom and he took a long and relaxing bath. He got out, dried and combed his hair, dressed up, and hung his towel. He fixed his shirt before he left the place and ran to the park. Perhaps he should play for a while before he goes to the library.

In the park, he saw two blonde children who were fighting. He sighed as he thought about the embarrassing scene the kids were making. When he turned his head to the left, he saw another blonde boy who had wavy hair and he had a slightly large, white teddy bear. To the right, he saw an albino boy who was manically laughing while running around. He decided to just lie down on the bench instead of playing. He could only play around if Alfred was there. Before he could close his eyes, he felt someone crawl on top of him and his eyes widened.

"Guten morgen!" The albino boy grinned, his red eyes staring at Kiku.

"Um... I'm sorry... Could you please get off of me?" The boy didn't listen, though.

"Guten morgen means good morning in German. Allow me to introduce my awesome self!" He straddled Kiku and he looked down at him. "My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt! Even my name's awesome!"

"Ah... It's nice to meet you, Gilbert-san... My name is Kiku Honda. Now, could you please get off of me?" He pushed the boy off before sitting up.

"So, Kiku... Would you like to hang out with me?" Gilbert asked, crossing his legs as he stared at the Japanese boy.

"O-Oh, I must decline... I'm waiting for somebody else here—"

"Come on! You HAVE to hang out with me!" He pouted.

"I'm sorry... But, my answer is no..."

"Why would anyone even hang out with you?! You're boring and weird! If you hang out with me, you'll be popular! Be mine, Kiku!"

Those words made Kiku's eyes widened and because it caught him off guard, Gilbert grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Before he could get any closer, though...

"I'm sorry... But, Kiku is going to hang out with ME..." Alfred appeared in front of them, grabbing Kiku's hand in an instant. "He said no, right? So, go away! Kiku is an awesome kid so don't say bad stuff about like he's yours because Kiku's mine!" He gritted his teeth, pulling Kiku off the bench and dragging him to the library.

Gilbert sat there for a few moments before he got off the bench and went to the quiet blonde with the teddy bear.

—In the Library...—

Alfred brought him to a table that was really far from the library doors. He made Kiku sit down and he sat down beside him.

"Alfred, what's wrong with you?" Kiku asked, taking his hand to try and comfort him.

"It's just that... That kid...! He said mean stuff about you!"

"Like?"

"Like... When he said you were boring..." Alfred looked down. "You're not boring, Kiku! You're an awesome friend! And—" Before Alfred could continue, Kiku moved closer to him, cupped his cheeks, and he closed his eyes as he gave the American a quick kiss. This made him blush furiously. "W-Why did you...?"

"Thank you for defending me, Alfred. I really appreciate it," He let go of him and he smiled. "You're a really great friend."

"...U-Um... Kiku?"

"Hm?"

"Could you... Kiss me again?"

"Haha... No."

Four more days before Kiku leaves...

* * *

The day ended pretty quick yesterday. They spent the rest of their time reading after that small kiss Kiku gave. He was still a child and knew little about what a kiss could do. He only kissed him as a thank you. So, he took another long bath, dressed up, and left. He took the shortest way to the library and when he got there, he was surprised to see Alfred was at the entrance. He never expected the boy to arrive early.

"Alfred?"

"Kiku!" The blonde grinned and he hugged him tightly.

"Y... You're... Squeezing... Me..."

"Oh, sorry." He let go of him in an instant and he patted his head. "I woke up extra early for you, Kiku!" He smiled. "So, should we go in or should we play for a while?"

"Ah... I was thinking of reading a bit more today," Kiku took Alfred's hand and led him inside.

They greeted the librarian before they went to grab some books. Kiku made a stack of books again before going to a vacant table to read. Of course, Alfred sat beside him and they read together. It's become a routine of theirs, but they know it won't last long because of Kiku's leave.

"Hey, Kiku?"

"Hai?"

"Are you done with that story in your notebook?" Alfred asked. He was really curious about what was written in the notebook. Kiku shook his head.

"The story still isn't finished. You will be the first one I'll show it to when it's done, though."

Alfred smiled and he nodded. That made him really happy. They finished reading the books early so they went out to play a little in the park. It was really fun to play with Alfred. Kiku was really glad he met him. However, time flies when you're having fun. It was time for them to part once more.

Little Kiku wishes the night pass by quickly so he would be able to play with Alfred again.

Three more days before Kiku leaves...

* * *

Kiku woke up with a long yawn and he stretched his arms. He got off of the bed and he took another long bath, dressed up, and walked to the library. He was still a bit sleepy since he worked on the story in his notebook until he fell asleep.

When he got to the library, Alfred wasn't there. Because of this, he went to the park to rest. He was surprised with what he saw, though...

Alfred was there and he was with Gilbert. It looked like they were arguing. When Gilbert turned, he saw Kiku and he smirked. He quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey!"

"Get off of me, please, Gilbert..."

"Kesesesese! Hey, Kiku! Let me tell you something Alfred told me..." Gilbert whispered in his ear, making Kiku shudder.

"Gilbert! Shut up!"

"Did you know that Alfred—"

"What's going on here...?" The quiet boy from before walked to them. All of them turned to him and tilted their heads.

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Williams... Alfred, you should know about me...! I'm your brother!" Matthew sighed, hugging the white teddy bear he had. "Gilbert, stop messing with them..."

"Okay, okay... Sheesh... Matt, you're no fun..." Gilbert sighed a little as he walked towards Matthew and they walked away.

Kiku stood there for minutes before he turned to Alfred. "He's your brother?"

"Ah, yeah... Mattie... He didn't get my a handsome face like me," Alfred joked.

"Shall we please just get going?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah!"

The two of them went back to the library and they read some books again. When they accidentally read a horror book, the hair on their bodies stood up because of fear and Kiku immediately closed the book. They looked at each other and they started laughing. Kiku had another fun day with Alfred.

Little Kiku wishes for this moment to last forever...

But, not all wishes are granted...

Two more days before Kiku leaves...

* * *

It's Kiku's last day in America. He'll be leaving tomorrow. He woke up early and he took a bath. After his very long and relaxing bath, Kiku headed out. He wasn't finish with his story, but he'll show it to Alfred today. He should probably tell him some of the short stories he made.

When he reached the library, there he was— alone in front of the building. He walked over to him and he smiled. Alfred smiled back and they went inside together. The librarian greeted them a good morning and they greeted back. Surprisingly, for Alfred, Kiku only took two books.

"Hm? Aren't we going to read a lot of books since tomorrow's your leave?" Alfred asked when they sat down.

"I think it might be time for me to tell you some of my stories, Alfred."

So, Kiku told him all of his short stories. All of them had romance in it and some were very funny. When he was done with the short stories, Alfred laughed and Kiku was surprised with the reaction. That was when they made their promise of reunion and their promise to never forget each other. After that, Alfred laughed again.

"I... Is there something wrong?"

"Ah! Nothing's wrong! Tell me another story, Kiku!"

Alfred told him that all of his stories were better than those books they were reading. Of course, Kiku was flattered with this. That was when he opened the notebook and told him the unfinished story.

Alfred was sad because of the ending. But, Kiku cheered him up by telling him that they'll finish their story together. This indeed cheered Alfred up and they smiled at each other as their hands moved and their fingers intertwined.

When the day was about to end, they left the library. Alfred looked sad all of a sudden and he looked down. Kiku noticed this uncommon behaviour of his friend.

"What's wrong...?"

Alfred quickly looked up at him and cupped his cheek, smiling.

"This time...

Shall we part with a kiss?"

Kiku agreed to this, his face turning red. The two of them moved closer until their lips met and they did a quick kiss.

"Let's meet up again when we grow up, Alfred."

"Mhm! Yeah! Of course! I'll take you to many places! I'll, uh... Take you to an amusement park, take you to dates, and... And..."

"Alright, alright... Bye, Alfred."

* * *

**A/N**: Yaaay~ Fluffy kid stuff. They don't know what they're doing ._. Review and Fave if you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Storybook**

**Chapter 8- Let's Play Video Games!**

**Read this:** Alright then. I didn't update yesterday because I had a major writer's block. Okay, so... This chapter, even if it doesn't look like it, is connected to the main story. It's connected since this is where they'll start to bond a lot and their feelings will develop.

The theme for this chapter is video games because... Well... While I was thinking of an idea, PewDiePie and Cryaotic popped into my mind so I said, "Hey, why not?" So, here we are now.

Also, since I don't really know that much about the Australian accent, I won't try to do Bruce's(Australia's) accent in this fanfiction. I'm terribly sorry...

* * *

Alfred was really bored out of his mind. He looked around the room to look for something to do, but he saw nothing. He glanced down at his hands before he stood up and walked over to Francis' bed. Of course, Francis was there, reading an, uh... R-18 book, he guessed? Because, he saw some words in there that weren't really normally seen in a regular book. He started to poke his head to get his attention and it worked. Francis slapped Alfred's hand away as he clicked his tongue.

"What's your problem now, Alfred?" He sighed, closing his book.

"Ah, well... You see... I'm really bored, and... Wait... I can always ask Keeks for ideas!" He quickly ran to the door and attempted to pull it open but he couldn't.

Francis sighed once more and with a bored tone, he said, "Turn the doorknob..."

Alfred turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. "...Oh... Thanks, Francis!" He grinned, running outside and the door slammed shut.

Because of his excitement, he ran into the wall with a loud thud. He gave a loud groan before he rubbed his head. After taking a quick breather, he decided to walk to room 741 but before he could barge in, Kiku opened the door and he was surprised when he saw Alfred.

"A-Alfred! You... You do know that it's two hours before school and you're looking like a mess, right...?"

"Keeks— It's... It's still early?"

"Hai..."

"...Oh... Keeks..."

"Um... What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kiku reached up and touched his forehead. "Huh... You're not warm... So, why do you look like a mess?"

Alfred rubbed the aching part of his head and he looked down at Kiku. "Keeeeeks... I'm veeeeeery boooored... I wanted to ask you if you have any ideas of what to do," He sighed, dropping his hand. When he looked down at Kiku's hands, he saw him playing the new pokemon game for the 3DS. And because of that, he got an idea of what to do. "AHA!"

Kiku jumped a little, staring at him. "W-What's wrong, Alfred?"

"I know what to do now! See ya, Kiku!" Alfred quickly ran back to his room but ended up slamming into it again. With another groan, he opened his door, sighing.

Francis greeted him before he lied down and pulled the blanket over his body. Alfred lied down on his bed as well and he started to plan what he will be doing for the day. After a few hours, he and Francis started to get ready for school. They both headed out after Alfred found his brown jacket that went missing again. The moment they stepped out, Kiku and Arthur left their room as well.

"Keeks~!" Alfred grinned, running to hug him but the door of room 742 opened and out came Feliciano, beating Alfred to Kiku.

Ludwig saw how Feliciano clung to Kiku and he sighed, pulling him away from the Japanese man. From room 743, Antonio and Lovino came out. All of a sudden, room 739 opened and Kiku was surprised. It was the first time he will see who's there and out came the two people who are in the room.

Out came an Australian and Peter— Arthur's brother.

"PETER?!"

"J-JERKLAND!"

"Oh! Kiku!" The Australian walked over to him and patted his head, laughing. Alfred stared at Kiku and he gritted his teeth.

"Uh... Keeks? Would you mind telling me who this person is?" Alfred said through clenched teeth.

"Oh. This is Bruce. I met him in Australia one time. I'm surprised you're here, Bruce-san," Kiku looked up at the Australian, chuckling. Bruce grinned at him, ruffling his head.

"I study here, mate!"

"That's nice," Kiku smiled. Alfred was a bit pissed at the way Kiku looked at the Australian. He looked like he was so happy and he noticed a faint blush on the Japanese man's cheeks. This made his blood boil even more. When Kiku turned to look at Alfred, he saw the American looking down, hands turned to fists.

"Alfred...?" Kiku removed Bruce's hand and he walked over to the said American. "Are you alright?"

Alfred didn't even bother to look at the Japanese. He just nodded and hid his face using his bangs. "...Yeah... I'm okay, Kiku... Don't worry about it..." Kiku wasn't that dumb. He knew something was troubling Alfred so he tried something he's never done for years. He lifted up Alfred's head with both hands and he kissed his forehead, making everybody's eyes widen and stare at the Japanese man. Alfred's cheeks heated up because of this.

"There. That's better," He smiled at him, patting his head. "If something's bothering you, just tell me..."

"Ohonhonhon~ Little Kiku has learned how to be a bit more affectionate, huh~?" Francis smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Huh... They look good together," Arthur stood beside him, smirking as well.

"I know, right?"

Antonio walked towards them with a big smile. "I see that almost everybody's here! Let's all go to school together from now on, okay?"

"All of us...?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun, Kiku. Just agree to it," The Australian pulled Kiku away from Alfred and he smiled. Alfred actually got pissed again because of this.

"Yeah, Keeks! We can walk together!" The American walked beside Kiku and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the Australian. Bruce looked down at Alfred and growled a little as he tugged Kiku back to him.

"I sense a love triangle here~" Francis and Arthur said in unison. After they realized that they spoke together at the same time, they started to throw punches at each other.

"Vee~ Let's all go together like Antonio suggested~" Feliciano smiled at everybody. When Antonio noticed the deadly atmosphere around Kiku, Bruce, and Alfred, he walked towards them and he gave them the special charm of happiness...

"Fusososososo~"

* * *

They all walked to school together. Apparently, the last two people to join them in their walk were Gilbert and Matthew, making the argument over Kiku to worsen. They reached the school gates before it could close. The argument and fighting they had earlier inside the building took a long time so they had to walk faster to school. They reached it in time and they parted ways. Alfred was really happy to see that Bruce and Gilbert were away from Kiku; therefore he could have Kiku all to himself.

In the class before lunch time, Alfred continued to think of the plan he was making earlier this morning. It was about having a party in their room*. He was thinking about doing a party that resembled a sleepover. There will be snacks, it will be at night, and they'll play some video games. Alfred thought this was a way to get rid of the boredom he knew will happen in the near future. His train of thought went to a completely halt when the bell rung and he ran outside to the cafeteria.

(*I've never mentioned it, but each room is as big as a living room found inside a mansion and there's a kitchen in each room. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that— No, Kiku never allows Arthur to cook.)

Alfred was so happy that it was lunch time! He skipped his way to the cafeteria, sat down with Kiku and the others**, and smiled.

(**These people are Kiku, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Matthew.)

"Oh, Alfred! You're a little late, mon ami," Francis chuckled, staring at the American. "What took you so long? You're usually early when it's lunch."

"Hehe... Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking of some things—"

"You actually think?" Arthur was surprised. Alfred got a little mad at his joke and puffed his cheeks.

"I'm not brainless, Arthur..." Alfred pouted, crossing his arms. He immediately looked up when he heard somebody's voice that he started to hate ever since that morning.

"G'day, mates!" Bruce waved, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah! Konnichiwa, Bruce-san!" Kiku stood up and he bowed.

"Hey, no need to be so formal around me, Kiku." He placed his hand on Kiku's hand and ruffled his hair. Kiku was a bit annoyed with this so he fixed his hair back to the way it was. "Heh, sorry... So, can I sit with you all?"

"No—"

"Of course!" Alfred was cut off when Antonio spoke up, a bright smile on his face. The smile made Lovino cringe, though.

Kiku gestured Bruce to sit beside him and he smiled. Of course, Alfred started to get mad again. He didn't want anybody to be that close to his friend. However, he didn't know what that feeling was called...

Before lunch time could end, Alfred finally stood up and he grinned at him. "Alright! So, I'm planning a party at our room and I'm inviting all of you guys here in this table!"

"Wait— I never agreed to this!" Francis looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Come on...! It'll be fun, Francis! Please~?"

"No!"

"Arthur will agree to kiss you if you agree."

"HEY! I NEVER SAID ANYTHI—" Alfred covered Arthur's mouth and he stared at Francis. Of course, the Parisian agreed to this and he smirked.

Kiku laughed a little because of the scene.

But, Arthur wasn't happy at ALL.

Not.

One.

Bit.

* * *

After class, everybody walked back to the building together like when they went to school. Only this time, Francis kept bugging Arthur and they kept on throwing punches at each other. Bruce was very close to Kiku and Alfred had to get closer to the Japanese again.

When they got to the building, they all went to their respective rooms. The only difference was: Kiku went to room 739 where Peter and -Bruce- are. Alfred noticed this and he started to curse under his breath. He began preparing for the party. This removed all negative thoughts inside Alfred's mind. Francis thought of helping the American by making the food and Alfred set up the game consoles and places they could sit on. They finished at exactly 7 PM. It was time to call the others so they could start Alfred's "really awesome and heroic" party.

A few minutes after they called, everybody arrived. Surprisingly, Kiku came in with Arthur. This made Alfred a bit happier than before. They all took their seats and they started to talk with their friends. When it got a bit boring, Alfred pointed to the game consoles and all the gamers started to play— Kiku being a part of them, of course. For those who prefer to play party games, Alfred set up some games for them. Alfred sat beside Kiku and he joined whatever game they're playing.

When they got tired of that console, there were a lot more. Alfred and Kiku played using the computer. Alfred invited Kiku to play some horror games with him and the Japanese agreed.

"Oh, look! It's stephano from PewDiePie's playthrough!" Alfred pointed out with a grin.

"Nice observation, Alfred. However... Who's PewDiePie?"

Alfred's eyes widened and he gasped. "You don't know the most subscribed YouTuber ever?! The King of YouTube?!"

"Um... No, sorry..."

The American spent an hour showing Kiku some of PewDiePie's videos and he laughed to some of the Swedish man's reactions. When the party ended, Kiku decided to stay a while. Bruce walked past him and he patted his head before going out the door.

Alfred and Kiku stopped watchig when it got past nine. He stood up, stretched, and smiled at the Japanese. "Isn't he great?"

"Hai! I wish to watch more of his videos with you," He stood up as well and he bowed. He looked up at him with a smile as well. Alfred found his smile to be absolutely adorable so he began to blush.

"Ah, y-yeah...! Sure! Tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice," Kiku nodded. Then, everything went quiet. Alfred and Kiku stared at each other's eyes and then they started to move closer to each other.

Slowly...

When they got really close, they closed their eyes and then their lips met. Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist and Kiku did the same but around his neck and he pulled him down. Their kiss was really innocent and soft. In fact, Kiku's lips felt soft just like Alfred remembered. He moved around with Kiku before he sat down on his bed and placed Kiku on his lap. It was a good thing that Francis fell asleep because of his repeated fights with the Brit. They kept on kissing each other before they pulled away for air, staring at each other.

Kiku then blushed and he got off of him. "Um... I... I'll see you t-tomorrow then..." He bowed before he ran outside and went to his own room.

Alfred was really happy now.

That night was now marked as his best night ever.

* * *

**A/N**: Teehee~ It still doesn't stop here~

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters.


	9. Chapter 9

Storybook

Chapter 9- Step by Step

A/N: In the beginning of this chapter, Alfred's telling it in his point of view.

Are you ready for this?

Warning: Breaking of the fourth wall. Fluff. Lots of kissing.

A li'l fanservice for such a long time of no updates~

* * *

'Sup!

So, all of you must have read and know that I mightofsorta kissed Kiku, right?

I knew there was something off with it.

And I was right.

It was all my dream.

This is what really happened:

While we were watching the awesome PeeewDiePieee, we started talking about how great he was, and I WANTED to kiss Kiku. What kind of guy or girl would not kiss Kiku if they had the chance to? Come on! Kiku's ah-doh-ra-ball! (Adorable, if you didn't get it yet.) When we stopped talking, we kinda stared at each other for a while until the vid was finished. While everyone was busy leaving the room, I was talking with Kiku. (And we were also trying to ignore Francis and Arthur kindamaybeprobably making out on Frenchie's bed. Apparently, while me and Keeks were busy watching Pewds, they bonded in the party and secretly smooched up a storm while everyone else was busy). It was really nice talking to Kiku because there are times he gets shy and flustered when I bring up a sensitive — *cough* naughty *cough* — topic, and I can't help but imagine hugging him tightly and twirling him like a dorky, lovestruck American I am at that moment.

But I'm cool and awesome, so I had to contain the urge to do so.

When we were done talking, we smiled at each other and... Well... I kinda... Maybe... Kissed Kiku's cheek... Not his lips... Thus making him run away in embarrassment.

I guess Frenchie and Arthur stopped chewing each other's faces after that.

Because Arthur patted my back and left the room after that.

~Normal POV~

The day after that was very awkward for the two of them. Kiku avoided eye contact with Alfred as much as possible, while Alfred was busy trying his hardest to strike up a conversation with Kiku without it being really weird and quiet. Alfred just missed the old days. What happened to Kiku? All of those moments they had when they were children... Were they all Alfred's dreams as well?

But they all felt so real...

It's impossible for all of them to be dreams...

That kiss they shared...

He knows it's real.

Alfred shook his head and he knocked on Arthur and Kiku's door. The school day was over, and they could practically do whatever they want as long as it's not smoking or drug dealing.

The person who answered the door was Kiku. And, it was a completely awkward moment.

"K-Keeks!"

"A-Alfred-san...!"

"Uh... So, um... Keeks... About last night..."

"Let's not talk about it, p-please..." Kiku looked away and he tucked some of his hair behind his ear. Alfred found it extremely adorable that he quickly shoved Kiku inside, closed the door, and pinned him to it. He's so lucky Arthur's not in the room. "A-Alfred-san?!"

Alfred leaned really close to his face and his eyelids slowly dropped. "Kiku... Kiku... Oh, god, Kiku... I missed you so much..." He mumbled as he got closer and closer to Kiku's lips.

"W-What are you talking about, Alfred-san?!" Kiku turned his head with a dark blush, avoiding Alfred's lips.

'When we were young... Don't you remember?' He said it his head and he turned Kiku's head just in time for their lips to meet. He missed his lips... He missed the feeling of Kiku's hand with his; he missed the face that Kiku made when their lips first made contact; and most importantly... He missed his dear friend that he loved so much. His lips felt a lot better than when they were kids. He tasted of vanilla. He probably ate some ice cream before this... When he pulled away, Kiku's face was as red as a tomato.

Alfred slowly unhanded Kiku and he wasn't surprised when he was slapped. When Alfred looked, what he saw was ten times worse.

Kiku was on the verge of crying.

"That... Was my... First kiss... Alfred... I was... I was saving them for my childhood friend!" Kiku raised his voice and he moved away from Alfred. "Look, Alfred. I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours, and I certainly don't want to know! I am not your boyfriend! I don't like you!"

Alfred's eyes were wide, and in an instant, Kiku regret saying those words.

"Ah— I d-didn't mean that... Alfred, I—"

"No. I understand. Of course. I'm so stupid." He looked away. 'I knew you wouldn't remember me.'

"Wait! Alfred—!"

But, no words came from Alfred after that.

The only sound that was heard was Kiku's pleading and the door closing behind him.

* * *

Kiku sat down on his bed and he looked down at his hands. Why? He didn't mean those words... But, he was strict... He was saving up his kiss for his childhood friend. He remembered kissing him, but he forgot his appearance and his name. It was certainly hard for him to look for that one special person. What he DID remember was that he promised to finish the story with him. The story of them. He started to have a really bad headache after that.

~10 years ago~

"Okaasan?! Okaasan! My... My head! It hurts...!"

Kiku and his family got home from Japan safely, but a few months later, they decided to have a small vacation in one of the many famous places of Japan. But in the middle of their trip, they crashed. They were all alive, but Kiku hit his head really hard. They cancelled their trip and went to the nearest hospital. Kiku was immediately brought to medical attention and the results brought his parents to tears. The hit was really hard, so Kiku will be staying in the hospital for a few days, and will be released afterwards. But, he won't really be the same anymore. A few of his memories are lost because of the hit. This is the reason why Kiku and his family never returned to America or went to other trips out of the country after that. Their money was spent to take care of Kiku and to regain his memories. Some were brought back, but some will be hard to get.

Kiku grew up with a hidden scar on his head, and he gets headaches often. Over the years, his memories went back, but the information about his childhood friend was hidden in a deep part of his brain.

Arthur came inside the room and he looked at his friend who was groaning in pain. "Kiku? Are you... Alright?" He asked.

Kiku looked up and he faked a small smile. "Hai... I'm fine, Arthur. Just... A slight headache." But really, Kiku's headaches were getting worse and worse. If he doesn't regain his last, locked away memory, his headaches would only get worse.

The following day...

Kiku and Arthur left the room at the same time. They woke up early and prepared early, of course. They decided to walk around the building for a while. It was nice and quiet and really peaceful. It was nice time for the two of them to bond. They were great friends after all. School was preventing the two from having some time together.

"Arthur-san, do you like Francis-san?"

The question totally made Arthur burst into flames.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK, KIKU?! W-WHAT'S THAT QUESTION FOR?!"

"W-Well, um... During Alfred-san's party, we... Noticed you two... Um... Kissing..."

"We weren't k-kissing! We were French kissing— I mean we WEREN'T kissing!"

Kiku crossed his arms and laughed a little. "Oh, really? You were just letting your tongues meet like that. Yeah. You weren't kissing."

"Oh-ho-ho. Someone's turning into Alfred right now." Arthur huffed.

Kiku sighed and he looked down. "Let's not talk about him. Please?"

Arthur looked around and then he spoke. "You like him, Kiku. It's obvious. You like the things he likes, and he tries to spend as much time with you as possible. You two like each other."

This made the Japanese man blush a bright red and he tried to keep calm. "...I... Might like him... B-But, I like someone else! And, I've liked him ever since I was young... And—"

Alfred suddenly showed up behind them and his eyes were wide in surprise. He woke up early as well, and he followed the two. It made him happy to hear that Kiku has liked him for that long. And he loves Kiku very much. "Kiku...? You... Like me?"

Arthur smiled. When he looked around earlier, he noticed Alfred. And that was why he said those things about Kiku liking Alfred.

"A-Alfred! I... No— Yes! No! Um...! I don't know!" Kiku looked down.

"I'll leave you two alone." And the Brit left them after that.

Alfred looked down at Kiku and he slowly smiled. Kiku still refused to look at the American, but he was starting to. "I... I am in love with my childhood friend for ten years... I lost my memory of him... I did get some of my memories with him, but his name and what he looked like were still not with me..."

"Then... Kiku, can you at least, um... Try if you can fall in love with me, too?" He didn't want to tell Kiku about the past yet. He wanted to take everything carefully. "Step by step."

"Huh?"

"I'll make you fall in love with me, Kiku. I'll do it step by step. I'll make sure you'll love me as much as your chldhood friend." Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku and he pulled him close. "I'll make you mine."

* * *

A/N: Aaand, ta-dah! Sorry! I am banned from the ipod, so I'll try to update whenever I can, okay?

I'm sorry it's not that long. I rushed ^^;

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters.


End file.
